


"Dla Johna..."

by MushiAkki



Series: Sherlock: Two, two, one little bee [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feels, Gen, M/M, Parentlock, Trauma, post4season
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushiAkki/pseuds/MushiAkki
Summary: Rosie ma koszmary. Ale czy tylko ona? Demony przeszłości nie chcą tak łatwo odpuścić, a skrywane od dawna uczucia zatruwają atmosferę na Baker Street.Ale zawsze trzeba mieć nadzieję, że wszystko się ułoży, prawda?





	1. "Dla Johna"

Dialog. Czyż nie tak buduje się relacje z ludźmi?

Rozmowę o smakach kaszek czy rodzajach pieluch ciężko było jednak zaliczyć do rozwojowych konwersacji. A już na pewno nie do takich, które byłyby w stanie poradzić coś na marazm, w którym utknęli od czasu rozwiązania problemu z Eurus. Sherlock rzadziej brał sprawy. Zresztą po wycieku informacji do mediów, że brał narkotyki, propozycji było znacznie mniej. Nie martwiło go to jednak. Kumulacja ostatnich zdarzeń podziałała jak lawina, która go przygniotła. Przytłoczyła wielością emocji i nieoczekiwanych zwrotów akcji. Czuł, że brakowało mu sił, tych fizycznych, ale może przede wszystkim tych psychicznych. John wpadł za to w wir pracy i opieki nad córką. Co prawda, pomagał w śledztwach, lecz nie dało się nie zauważyć, iż sprawia mu to mniej przyjemności niż kiedyś. Uganianie się za przestępcami traktował raczej w kategoriach racjonalnych sposobów na podniesienie sobie poziomu adrenaliny, a nie chęci spędzenia czasu z przyjacielem.

„A może zawsze tak było, tylko tego nie zauważałem?" – pomyślał Holmes, wpatrując się w sufit swojej sypialni. Nie czuł się najlepiej. Pogoda za oknem nie zachęcała do wstania, fundując pluchę padającą z nieba i silny wiatr zacinający krople deszczu i momentalnie roztapiające się płatki śniegu na szyby. Przekręcił się na bok. Plecy rwały okropnie, przypominając o pozostałościach dwuletniej tułaczki, a głowa pulsowała tępym bólem. Miał wrażenie jakby coś zgniatało mu mózg. Przymknął powieki, próbując zasnąć, ale ostatnio i ta czynność przychodziła mu z trudnością. Płacz Rosie, budzącej go kilka razy w ciągu nocy, nie był jedyną przyczyną. I prawdopodobnie, gdyby tylko od tego zależało jego niewyspanie, nie czułby się tak wypruty z sił. Nigdy nie przeszło mu nawet przez myśl, żeby winić za swój stan Rosie, ale w momencie, gdy powieki samoczynnie zaczęły mu opadać, rozległ się głośny płacz. Na tyle donośny, że usłyszał go mimo różnicy pięter. Jęknął pod nosem, podnosząc się z łóżka. Rzut okiem na zegarek. Piąta dwadzieścia. John tkwił jeszcze na nocnym dyżurze, więc nie miał wyjścia. Lekko spowolnionym ruchem założył błękitny szlafrok i poczłapał na górę.

Mała leżała w łóżeczku, wierzgając nerwowo nóżkami. Jej zawodzący płacz dźwięczał niemiłosiernie w uszach.

– Ciiii – odezwał się, zaglądając do niej. – Co się stało, pszczółko? – zapytał łagodnym tonem.

Panna Watson kontynuowała głośne zawodzenie, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Nachylił się i wyjął ją z łóżeczka.

– Miałaś zły sen? – Jej zapłakane, błękitne oczęta skierowały się na jego twarz. – To nic takiego. Każdy ma koszmary. Ale to tylko wytwory twojego umysłu. Nic z tych rzeczy nie jest prawdziwe – powiedział, zdając sobie sprawę, że i tak jeszcze nie rozumie znaczenia jego słów. Chciał ją uspokoić, a znajomy, spokojny ton głosu działał, a przynajmniej tak pisali w poradnikach. Najwyraźniej mieli rację, bo Rosie przestała płakać, przytuliwszy się do szarego materiału t-shirtu jaki miał na sobie. Ostatnio często chodził w luźnych, dresowych spodniach i koszulkach, nie czując potrzeby ubierania eleganckich koszul i marynarek. Oczywiście nie zapuścił się tak jak w okresie narkotycznego załamania, dbając o to, żeby zawsze się ogolić i układać włosy, ale świadomość, że rzadko musiał wychodzić z domu nie skłaniała do przywdziewania formalnego stroju. W szczególności, że nie był on zbyt praktyczny w opiece nad panną Watson. Uśmiechnął się słabo, spoglądając na małą w jego ramionach.

– To tylko zły sen. Nie ma się czego bać – powtórzył, tym razem jakby bardziej do siebie. – Zagrać ci coś? Twojemu tacie pomagało jak grałem – dodał, poprawiając uchwyt, żeby mu się nie wysunęła. Rosie zajęła się klapą jego szlafroka, miętosząc ją w małych rączkach i wreszcie się uśmiechając.

Zszedł z nią na dół i usiadł w swoim fotelu.

– Co chcesz, żebym zagrał? – zapytał, sadowiąc ją na kolanach i przytrzymując jedną ręką. Drugą sięgnął po nuty leżące na kawowym stoliku. – Coś z klasyki? Bach, Vivaldi? – Rosie z zaciekawieniem wpatrywała się w zapisane pięciolinie. – A może bardziej oryginalne utwory? – Przekręcił kilka stron, zatrzymując się na stronie podpisanej „Dla Johna". Obok tytułu dopisane było długopisem „i Mary". Rosie złapała kartkę w rączkę, przyciągając ją do siebie. Zapatrzona w nuty, nawet nie zauważyła kiedy Sherlock chwycił za skrzypce, leżące na stoliku. – Pójdziesz do łóżeczka? – zapytał wciąż zafascynowaną kartkami Rosie. – Czy wolisz posiedzieć ze mną? – dodał dla formalności, wiedząc, że gdy tylko położy małą do łóżka, ta znowu zacznie płakać.

– A więc to. Dobrze – odparł cicho, układając instrument w odpowiedniej pozycji. Gdy pierwsze takty rozbrzmiały po salonie, dziewczynka ze skupieniem wlepił wzrok w bruneta. Melodia wypełniła pomieszczenie sprawiając, że mała wtuliła się w detektywa, całkowicie zasłuchana. Holmes pociągał płynnie smyczkiem po strunach, wydobywając z nich długie dźwięki. Rosie zaczęła podsypiać, więc ponowił grę, czując na piersi przyjemny ciężar ciałka dziewczynki. Pod koniec drugiego wykonywania utworu, przymknął oczy. Wspomnienia tamtego dnia zalały mu umysł jak zimna fala. Zakończył utwór, pozostając chwilę w nieruchomej pozie. Kiedy otworzył oczy, momentalnie wstrzymał oddech. John stał w progu, wpatrując się w niego i Rosie, smacznie śpiącą mu na kolanach.

– Puścili mnie wcześniej – odezwał się cicho, żeby nie obudzić małej. Wszedł do salonu i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko, bez żadnego komentarza odnośnie granego przed chwilą utworu i śpiącej w ramionach Holmesa Rosie.

– Aha – mruknął Sherlock, odkładając skrzypce. Spuścił wzrok na blond loczki i spokojną buźkę. Nie był w stanie wytrzymać spojrzenia Johna, a może raczej bał się co może w nim zobaczyć. Nie rozmawiali na temat przeszłości. Tak jakby traumatyczne wydarzenia nie miały miejsca. Prawdopodobnie... Na pewno nie było to dobre rozwiązanie, ale nie byli gotowi na inne. „Czy kiedykolwiek będziemy?" – zadał sobie w myślach pytanie, zerknąwszy w końcu na pogrążonego w ciszy Watsona. Zamyślone, niebieskie oczy utkwione były w drobnej postaci córki.

– Przepraszam – szepnął Holmes, podtrzymując małą, która odrobinę zsunęła mu się z piersi.

– Za co? – rzucił John, wyrwany z zamyślenia. Dziewczynka poruszyła się niespokojnie, przez co blondyn skarcił się w myślach za zadanie pytania zbyt głośnym tonem.

Spojrzał wreszcie na Sherlocka, który próbował ułożyć w głowie odpowiednie zdanie.

– Wezmę ją – wyszeptał, podnosząc się z fotela i zrywając tym samym kilkusekundowy kontakt wzrokowy. Nie czekając na odpowiedź Holmesa, nachylił się po córkę.

– Rosie nie mogła spać, więc postanowiłem jej coś zagrać. To ją uspokaja – zaczął, kiedy John wkładał delikatnie rękę pod blond główkę, muskając przy tym okolicę żeber bruneta. Zerknął na niego, zawieszając na moment ruchy, jakby w oczekiwaniu na dalszy ciąg. Holmes przełknął ślinę, wpatrując się w znajdujące się blisko tęczówki doktora. – Wybrała ten utwór. Nie sądziłem, że... nie chciałem... – Intensywne spojrzenie i bliskość Johna podziałały paraliżująco. Nie mógł sklecić pełnego zdania, czując jak narasta w nim poczucie wstydu. Kiedyś coś podobnego nie miałoby miejsca, pomyślał.

– Nic się nie stało – mruknął doktor, biorąc Rosie na ręce. – Powinna ją usłyszeć – dodał jeszcze ciszej, zwracając wzrok na wciąż śpiącą córeczkę. Pogładził ją po loczkach, uśmiechając się minimalnie.

– Położę ją, a ty idź się wyśpij – dodał, odwracając się w stronę kuchni. Holmes zastanawiał się przez moment czy wygląda aż tak źle, że John insynuuje konieczność snu czy po prostu powiedział tak, sugerując brak potrzeby jego udziału w dalszym procesie opieki nad małą. Przy takich opcjach wolałby, aby o przyczynie słów Johna decydowały jego sińce pod oczami. Zajmowanie się panną Watson było czymś co pozwalało mu normalnie funkcjonować. Choć jego zdaniem, nie robił nic nadzwyczajnego. Karmienie, przewijanie czy usypianie były naturalnymi czynnościami i przy odrobinie... No dobrze, przy sporej pomocy pani Hudson, opanował je w sposób zadowalający. Choć musiał przyznać, że zdarzały się nieprzewidziane sytuacje. Opieka nad Rosie zajmowała mu większość wolnego czasu, którego przybyło w ostatnim okresie. Sam nie wiedział nawet, kiedy zmienił tak diametralnie grafik powszedniego dnia.

John był świadomy, że Holmes zajmuje się małą, chociaż w dużej mierze w dobrym stanie córki, upatrywał zasług właścicielki mieszkania. Sherlock nie starał się wyprowadzać go z błędnego przekonania, nie chcąc zbytnio ingerować w rodzicielskie życie Watsona. Wiedział, że John nigdy by nie poprosił go o pomoc, chcąc być za wszelką cenę niezależnym ojcem. Dlatego też w pobliżu Watsona ograniczał się do minimum. Nie był pewny co mu wolno, a co nie, ale z biegiem czasu pozwalał sobie na więcej.

– Jeszcze tu siedzisz? – rozbrzmiał głos Johna, tym samym zmuszając detektywa do powrotu z "pałacu myśli".

– Nie mogę zasnąć – odpowiedział zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Blondyn zmierzył go lekarskim spojrzeniem i zasiadł naprzeciwko. Po chwili milczenia, doktor poruszył się w fotelu, przesuwając się na brzeg siedzenia.

– Chcesz herbaty? Czy czegoś mocniejszego? – zapytał, szykując się do wstania.

– Herbaty – odparł, uznając, że alkohol nie pomoże na ból. John westchnął, jakby ze zrezygnowaniem z powodu wyboru bruneta, ale poszedł do kuchni i nastawił czajnik.

Wypili przygotowaną przez Watsona herbatę, wymieniając sporadyczne spojrzenia w całkowitej ciszy.

– Chcesz coś na sen? – zapytał Watson, odstawiając kubek na stolik. Holmes pokręcił przecząco głową, zatapiając usta w resztach herbaty. Blondyn podniósł się i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Holmesa, który podał mu pusty kubek.

– Dziękuję – odrzekł cicho.

John wygiął usta w coś na kształt krzywego uśmiechu i chwycił swój kubek.

– Wezmę kilka dni urlopu. Myślę, że przyda się nam zmiana klimatu – rzucił niespodziewanie, kierując się do kuchni. – Parę dni na wsi dobrze zrobi Rosie – kontynuował, wróciwszy do pokoju. Holmes chciał wtrącić, że zima to nieodpowiednia pora roku na wypad za miasto, ale w porę powstrzymał się przed komentarzem. Zamiast tego odparł:

– Skoro tak uważasz. To ty jesteś lekarzem.

John uśmiechnął się do niego półgębkiem, pierwszy raz od paru dni.

– Tobie też – stwierdził, ku zaskoczeniu detektywa. – Zarezerwuj coś, a ja zacznę pakować rzeczy.

Holmes patrzył na niego przez chwilę w zdziwieniu, ale gdy pierwsza reakcja ustąpiła miejsca kalkulacji, kiwnął głową na znak, że się zgadza.

„Nasz pierwszy, wspólny urlop. Oby nie ostatni" – pomyślał Sherlock.


	2. Blizny przeszłości

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John postanawia odpocząć od londyńskiego zgiełku i wyjechać na wieś. Czy zmiana klimatu pomoże w odbudowie relacji między nim a Sherlockiem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link do piosenki, jakby chciał ktoś posłuchać przy czytaniu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aG4ozL417VQ

Zajechali do Sussex koło południa. Rosie spała w foteliku, tuląc swojego ulubionego pluszaka, kiedy Sherlock skręcił z głównej drogi. Miejski krajobraz zaczął ustępować pagórkom pokrytym cienką warstwą śniegu. John oparty o szybę, również przysnął po spędzeniu całego wieczoru na szykowaniu walizek. Większość rzeczy jakie zabrali należała oczywiście do panny Watson, więc bagażnik wypełniony był pieluchami, zasypkami, kremami, mlekiem w proszku, słoiczkami z najróżniejszego rodzaju przecierami, składanym łóżeczkiem, mnóstwem ubranek, kocyków i zabawek. To cud, że zmieściły się tam też ich rzeczy. Po kilkunastu minutach Holmes zjechał na polną drogę. Nierówności, którymi była usiana, spowodowały niemiłe wstrząsy, które wybudziły Johna z drzemki. Przetarł ręką twarz, ziewając ukradkiem.

Okolica za oknem wyglądała jak namalowana przez wprawnego artystę. Biały puch okrywał wznoszące się połacie ziemi i rosnące w oddali drzewa. Jasnoniebieskie niebo pokrywały smugi białych obłoków, dopełniając efekt iście zimowego krajobrazu. W mieście nie czuło się tak zmian pór roku. Gdyby nie świąteczne ozdoby na każdym kroku, łatwo można byłoby przegapić, że nastał już grudzień.

– Daleko jeszcze? – odezwał się Watson, zerkając na skupionego na drodze bruneta.

– Dziesięć minut – odparł, nie odwracając wzroku od zmrożonego traktu. Blondyn przechylił się do tyłu, żeby sprawdzić co z małą. Okazało się, że wcale nie przeszkadzały jej wyboje i nadal smacznie spała. John z widoczną ulgą, że ma jeszcze chwilę odpoczynku, oparł się o zagłówek. Kolejne kilometry przejechali w milczeniu.

– Jesteśmy – powiedział Sherlock, parkując przed małym domkiem, zbudowanym w starym angielskim stylu. Blondyn otworzył powoli oczy, rozglądając się po okolicy. W tle rozciągał się bezkresny widok wzgórz. Za domkiem wyłaniał się sad z licznymi drzewami oprószonymi błyszczącymi w słońcu płatkami śniegu. Wysiedli z samochodu. Zza rogu domu dobiegło ich szczekanie, a moment później pojawił się wielki sznaucer i idący za nim jego właściciel. Jegomość uśmiechnął się serdecznie, przywołując do siebie czworonoga, który usiadł posłusznie przy jego nodze.

– Dobry dzień, panie Holmes – odezwał się starszy mężczyzna.

– Witam, panie Trenton – odpowiedział detektyw. – To doktor Watson – dodał, wskazując na przyjaciela.

Mężczyzna skinął na powitanie. John uczynił to samo.

– Napaliłem w kominku, żeby było miło – oznajmił właściciel.

– Dziękujemy. Tak jak się umawialiśmy. – Holmes wyciągnął z kieszeni kopertę i wręczył ją Trentonowi.

– Wolę gotówkę do ręki – odparł jakby na usprawiedliwienie, chowając pieniądze za pazuchę. Wyjął z kieszeni klucze i podał je brunetowi. Pogładził się po siwej brodzie, przyglądając się wypakowywanym bagażom.

– Sporo tego – mruknął.

– Jak to przy dziecku – odrzekł z westchnięciem John, usiłując wyjąć przenośne łóżeczko.

– Wychowałem pięcioro – odrzekł z powagą.

– Gratuluję – rzucił, siłując się z opornym meblem. – Mnie w zupełności wystarczy jedno.

Holmes zajrzał przez szybę do środka auta, upewniając się czy mała śpi, a następnie podszedł do Johna.

– Pomóc ci? – zapytał, widząc że kompletnie mu to nie idzie.

– Poradzę sobie – mruknął w odpowiedzi, próbując złapać łóżeczko z innej strony.

Starzec przekręcił lekko głowę w bok, przypatrując się zmaganiom Johna, który zaklął pod nosem.

– Miasto jest dziesięć minut jazdy stąd, jakbyście czegoś potrzebowali – poinformował. – No to życzę miłego pobytu – dodał, po czym gwizdnął na psa, który w międzyczasie przywarł do nóg Holmesa, machając radośnie ogonem, kiedy brunet drapał go po grzbiecie. Dopiero drugie gwizdnięcie podziałało i sznaucer pobiegł za swoim panem, znikając w samochodzie zaparkowanym przy małej szopie, na tyłach budynku. Silnik zawarczał głośno i stary Ford ruszył ubitą ścieżką, chwilę później znikając z pola widzenia za wzniesieniem.

– Dość odludna okolica – rzucił John, gdy w końcu udało mu się wyciągnąć łóżeczko z bagażnika.

– Sądziłem, że chciałeś wynająć coś z dala od miasta – odparł Holmes, sięgając po różową torbę Rosie.

– Taa, chciałem – westchnął, nachylając się po dwie walizki. Nie brzmiał zbyt wiarygodnie, więc Sherlock dodał:

– Zawsze możemy poszukać czegoś bliżej Arundel, jeśli ci się nie podoba.

Watson zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do domku i zerknął na niego przez ramię.

– Nie mówiłem, że mi się nie podoba.

Bez dalszych wyjaśnień, pokonał dwa stopnie prowadzące na ganek i pchnął drzwi.   
Holmes podążył za nim, nie za bardzo wiedząc jak ma potraktować jego odpowiedź. Postawił torby przy kanapie, stojącej naprzeciwko kominka, w którym paliły się spore kawałki drewna. Po chwili John przytachał łóżeczko, jakby chcąc na siłę udowodnić, że da sobie ze wszystkim radę, po czym odetchnął głęboko, łapiąc się za plecy.

\- Przyniosę resztę - zaoferował Sherlock. Blondyn pokiwał głową, prostując się z grymasem.

Detektyw udał się do auta. Po opróżnieniu bagażnika, otworzył tylne drzwi i uśmiechnął się, widząc rozbudzoną pannę Watson, obserwującą wszystko dużymi, niebieskimi oczami.

\- Wyspałaś się, pszczółko? - zapytał, pochylając się nad nią, aby sięgnąć królika, który spadł na siedzenie obok.

\- Lo, Lo! - zakrzyknęła, wyciągając do niego rączki.

Sherlock zarzucił sobie torbę na ramię i rozpiął małą z pasów.

\- Moment - odparł łagodnie. - Jesteś strasznie niecierpliwa. - Usłyszał za sobą kroki Johna. Podeszwy skrzypiały na cienkiej warstwie śniegu, pokrywającej podjazd.

\- Obudziła się? - zapytał blondyn, zaglądając mu przez ramię do środka pojazdu.

\- Tak - odparł, odsuwając się, aby zrobić Watsonowi miejsce.

\- Looo! - zawołała podenerwowana, podskakując w foteliku.

\- Chcesz do Sherlocka? - zapytał John, biorąc ją na ręce. Niepocieszona mina Rosie była wyraźną oznaką, że chce.

\- Weźmiesz ją? - zwrócił się do Holmesa, który poprawił torbę na ramieniu i kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie. John delikatnie ułożył ją w ramionach bruneta, a następnie zamknął samochód i chwycił w rękę opakowanie pieluch.

Rosie z radosnym paplaniem, zajęła się guzikiem od płaszcza, skubiąc go drobnymi paluszkami. Weszli do środka, dopiero teraz rozglądając się na spokojnie po wnętrzu urządzonym w eleganckim stylu poprzedniej epoki. Duża zielona kanapa zajmowała centralne miejsce w salonie. Na małym stoliczku od kawy, ustawionym obok szezlongu obszytego butelkowym materiałem ze złotymi zdobieniami, stał wazon ze świeżymi kwiatami, kontrastując z pogodą za oknem, znajdującym się tuż za nim. Przed kanapą stała ława zdobiona indyjskim ornamentami, a na podłodze rozpościerał się wielki bordowo-beżowy, perski dywan. Palące się drewno strzelało przyjemnie, wypełniając ognistą melodią wnętrze salonu. John zerknął na prawo od wejścia, gdzie znajdowała się nieduża kuchnia, wyposażona w delikatnie zdobione, drewniane szafki. Pod oknem stał prosty, dębowy stół i trzy krzesła. Pobieżnie rzucił okiem na pomieszczenie i wrócił do salonu. Holmes siedział z małą na kanapie, próbując zdjąć jej puchową kurteczkę, bo ciepło z kominka wystarczająco podniosło temperaturę powietrza i parę minut dłużej w grubym okryciu, mogło spowodować niepotrzebne przegrzanie. Mała zafascynowana skaczącymi i falującymi płomykami, nie ułatwiała mu zadania, wiercąc się na wszystkie strony. John podszedł do nich i przykucnął obok bruneta. Rosie przechyliła się do tyłu, żeby lepiej widzieć płomienie trawiące polana. Postać jej ojca skutecznie przysłoniła jej widok, na co zaprotestowała głośnym fuknięciem i próbą zakomunikowania swojej potrzeby:

\- Og ta!

\- Będziesz mogła patrzeć ile zechcesz, ale najpierw musimy zdjąć kurteczkę - oznajmił ciepłym tonem Watson, przyglądając się jej z małym uśmiechem. Sherlock szczerze uwielbiał te momenty, gdy na twarzy przyjaciela pojawiała się autentyczna radość i żałował tylko, że od pewnego czasu potrafiła wywołać je jedynie Rosie. Uśmiech zarezerwowany kiedyś dla niego, zmienił adresata. Choć gdyby przyjrzał się dokładniej, mógłby zauważyć pewne różnice w mimice twarzy przyjaciela. Ale nie w głowie było mu porównywanie tych dwóch aktów czystej radości, objawiających się na twarzy Johna.

\- Bądź grzeczną dziewczynką, Rosie - dodał blondyn, poprawiając niezbyt wygodną pozycję. Przypadkowo czy nie jego ręka wylądowała na kolanie bruneta, wywołując tym samym zatrzymanie na ułamek sekundy procesu „rozpakowywania" panny Watson z wszelkich niepotrzebnych ubrań. Watson zdawał się nie zauważyć napięcia w ruchach przyjaciela, który nie odważył się spojrzeć na niego, czując ciężar dłoni doktora na swojej lewej nodze. Wzrok utkwiony w Rosie, mimo pokusy, nie powędrował w bok. Ciepło emanujące przez tkaninę spodni było kojące, a jednocześnie po plecach zaczęły spływać mu kropelki potu. Być może od gorąca w pomieszczeniu i tego, że sam cały czas siedział w płaszczu. Nie zastanawiał się nad przyczyną duszności, dopóki nie poczuł wypieków na policzkach. Uporał się jak najszybciej potrafił z ocieplanymi spodenkami i sweterkiem z niegodziwie małymi guziczkami, z każdą następną minutą coraz trudniej znosząc godnie kolejne fale gorąca, które go dopadały.

John zajęty obserwacją córki, wzmocnił uchwyt, podpierając się tym samym, aby stabilnie się podnieść. Westchnął pod nosem, rzucając krótkie spojrzenie brunetowi, cały czas skupionemu na dziewczynce. Holmes otarł kropelki potu z czoła, dopiero gdy kątem oka dostrzegł, że John odwrócił się w stronę holu.

\- No, to zostań z Sherlockiem, a ja przygotuję łóżeczko - oznajmił blondyn, dyskretnie rozmasowując prawe udo.

\- John - odezwał się detektyw. - Może ja to zrobię? Pokoje są na górze, dwanaście stopni - stwierdził sugestywnie, podnosząc się z kanapy. Watson spojrzał na niego, milcząc przez moment, jakby bił się z myślami. A kłębiło mu się ich w głowie sporo.

\- Dam sobie radę - odparł w końcu.

\- Rozsądniej byłoby... - zaczął detektyw, ale Watson nie dał mu skończyć.

\- Powiedziałem, że sobie poradzę.

\- Jeżeli zrobiłem coś nie tak, to...

\- Och na litość boską, tylko nie przepraszaj! Nie chcę twojej pomocy - odrzekł ostro.

Rosie wyczuwając zmianę w tonie swojego ojca, oderwała wzrok od płomieni, a na jej buźce pojawił się grymas, zwiastujący płacz.

Holmes w milczeniu patrzył na przyjaciela, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Dostrzegł, że ostatnio John chodził podminowany, ale nie potrafił ustalić co jest przyczyną pogorszenia się nastroju blondyna.

Panna Watson skrzywiła się jeszcze bardziej, nie spuszczając wzroku z dorosłych. John zauważywszy jej reakcję, westchnął pod nosem z rezygnacją. Przeszywający płacz Rosie był najmniej oczekiwanym dźwiękiem, jaki chciał usłyszeć. Podszedł do małej i pogłaskał ją po blond loczkach, co odrobinę ją uspokoiło, odganiając groźbę płaczu. Wreszcie zerknął na stojącego obok Holmesa. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się dłużej na wysokości oczu bruneta.

Sherlock zauważył, że w zmęczonym spojrzeniu, pojawił się smutek, który ostatnimi czasy często towarzyszył Johnowi, gdy na niego spoglądał.

Watson przeniósł wzrok nieco wyżej, na łuk brwiowy, nad lewym okiem detektywa, gdzie widniała niewielka, cienka blizna. Dla osób postronnych mogła zostać niezauważona, ale John dostrzegał ją za każdym razem, kiedy patrzył na przyjaciela. Skaza na porcelanowej skórze była dla niego dowodem, którego nie mógł się wyprzeć. Przypomnieniem minionych wydarzeń. Odwrócił się w stronę Rosie, nie potrafiąc dłużej znieść jej widoku i zalegających w pamięci scen, które bez przerwy powracały.

\- John? - zaczął ostrożnie brunet.

Blondyn odetchnął głęboko, zerkając na Sherlocka przez ramię.

\- Jesteś dobrym ojcem, ale nie możesz być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie.

\- Dobrze - westchnął Watson i usiadł na kanapie, obok małej.

***

Gdy Holmes złożył łóżeczko, John pościelił małej, zakładając komplet w różowe stokrotki, które dostała od pani Hudson w prezencie chrzestnym, a potem wykąpał ją i przebrał w śpioszki. Holmes, w tym czasie, pozanosił walizki do pokojów i rozpakował część rzeczy. Kiedy skończył, stanął w progu, przyglądając się jak Watson nachyla się nad szczebelkami i nuci pod nosem kołysankę.

Rosie usnęła w końcu i John odwrócił się, dostrzegając detektywa. Ignorując intensywne spojrzenie szaro-niebieskich oczu, bez słowa rozejrzał się po sypialni. Nie była duża, ale spokojnie mieściły się tam jednoosobowe łóżko, szafa, komoda, mały stoliczek z krzesłem i wstawione pod oknem łóżeczko panny Watson.

\- Co chcesz na obiad? - odezwał się cicho doktor, żeby nie obudzić córeczki, wyciągając przy tym koszule z walizki.

\- Nie jestem głodny - odpowiedział prawie bezgłośnie detektyw, wpatrując się w śpiącą za szczebelkami Rosie. Padające na nią promienie przymglonego słońca, rozświetlały słodką twarzyczkę i nadawały złote refleksy rozrzuconym na poduszce włosom.

Watson poukładał na półkach rzeczy, po czym popatrzył na przyjaciela. Coś w jego spojrzeniu sprawiło, że miał ochotę walnąć się w twarz.

Jak bardzo by nie próbował zaprzeczać i wmawiać sobie, że jest inaczej, wiedział, że Holmes ma uczucia. Nie jest maszyną, ani żadnym psychopatą. Zacisnął ręce na drzwiach szafy.

„Znowu go zraniłem" - pomyślał.

\- Pójdę do siebie. - Usłyszał za plecami cicho wypowiedziane zdanie. Nie spojrzał na Sherlocka, wpatrując się w równo poukładane na półkach ubrania. Odgłos kroków na drewnianym parkiecie oddalił się, a potem zniknął za drzwiami sąsiedniego pokoju.


	3. Ten sam...

Sherlock resztę dnia przesiedział w pokoju. Za oknami zapadł już zmrok, rozpraszany przez świeży śnieg, zalegający cienką warstwą na drzewach i zmarzniętych źdźbłach trawy.  
Brunet stał przy oknie, przyglądając się krajobrazowi. Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, które wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

– Proszę – odezwał się, wpatrując się nadal w coraz lepiej widoczne na granatowo-szarym niebie gwiazdy.

– Przyniosłem ci kolację, skoro nie chciałeś obiadu – oznajmił John, kładąc talerz z kanapkami na małym stoliku, stojącym obok okna.

Holmes zerknął na nie kątem oka. Czuł na sobie stanowcze spojrzenie Watsona, który zdążył już zaobserwować spadek jego wagi w ostatnim czasie. Ze znużeniem kiwnął głową i mruknął ciche „dziękuję", nie mając siły na kłótnie dotyczące odżywiania. Instynkt lekarza najwyraźniej cały czas miał spore przebicie, skłaniając Johna do ciągłego monitorowania jego stanu zdrowia, co mogłoby wydawać się oznaką troski, ale w automatyzmie wypowiedzi i zachowań wyczuwał przyzwyczajenie połączone z poczuciem obowiązku. Co mimo wszystko, i tak było dla niego niezrozumiałe w zderzeniu z wydarzeniami, mającymi miejsce w niedawnej przeszłości.

Doktor stał moment w milczeniu, wlepiając wzrok w tył głowy bruneta, ale przez brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji ze strony detektywa, westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i skierował się do wyjść z zamiarem poczłapania do siebie.

– Mam kupić choinkę? – odezwał się niespodziewanie Sherlock, nie spuszczając wzroku z ośnieżonych drzew.

– Słucham? – John zmarszczył w zaskoczeniu brwi, zatrzymując się w połowie drogi do drzwi.

– Za parę dni święta. – Odwrócił się w końcu do Watsona. – To element tradycji. Sam tak mówiłeś.

– Ach, tak. Święta – mruknął pod nosem. – Jak chcesz. – Machnął ręką w obojętnym geście.

– Wiesz, że nie przywiązuję wagi do takich ozdobnych banałów, ale to drugie Boże Narodzenie Rosie. Co prawda i tak go nie zapamięta, ale rodzinne uroczystości są ważne dla dzieci. Mają wpływ na ich rozwój emocjonalny.

John spuścił wzrok na drewnianą podłogę. Ponura mina i wyzierający z oczu smutek spowodowały, że Holmes zamilkł na moment.

– Rodzinne – westchnął blondyn. Mięśnie szczęki drgały lekko, świadcząc o wzbierających w nim emocjach. – Nawet nie będzie jej pamiętać – dodał ledwie słyszalnie przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Holmes poczuł nagłe olśnienie. Zachowanie Johna miało związek ze zbliżającą się rocznicą śmierci Mary.  
Przeszywające spojrzenie blondyna, wywołało ucisk w żołądku. Nie chciał, żeby John był pogrążony w smutku, ale nie był w stanie cofnąć czasu. Obiecał, że będzie chronił jego, Mary i małą Rosie. W wykonaniu jednej trzeciej przysięgi poniósł klęskę, lecz dało mu to większą motywację do dotrzymania pozostałej części.

Chciał się odezwać, dodać Watsonowi otuchy, jakoś go wesprzeć, ale nie wiedział jak. Nie potrafił dawać dobrych rad, formułować pocieszających zdań. Był też przekonany, że blondyn wcale tego od niego nie oczekiwał. Nie zmieniłoby to ich położenia i nie wskrzesiło Mary.  
Zamiast tego, dodał:

– Możemy wrócić na Baker Street. Pani Hudson na pewno się ucieszy.

– Nie chcę wracać. Nie chcę żadnych pieprzonych świąt – odrzekł podniesionym tonem. To nie była dobra pora na wytrząsanie swoich żali, szczególnie że panna Watson spała niedaleko, a kolejne godziny spędzone na nakłonieniu jej do ponownego zaśnięcia byłyby dopełnieniem koszmaru.

– Chcę tylko w spokoju odpocząć od tej całej wrzawy i miasta...

„I ciebie" – rozbrzmiało w głowie Holmesa, który przyglądał się mu w oczekiwaniu na dalszą wypowiedź, na te dwa słowa kruszące pozostałości bijącego w piersiach organu. Widząc, że John ma je na końcu języka, wstrzymał na moment oddech, ale żadne słowa nie wydostały się z ust doktora. Detektyw przeniósł wzrok na zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie przyjaciela, który musiał zrobić to odruchowo, wiedziony silnymi emocjami. Sherlock mimowolnie dał krok do tyłu, trącając stolik, na którym stał talerz z kanapkami. Wzrok Johna powędrował na moment w kierunku talerza, który zachybotał się, wydając przy tym przerywający ciszę brzdęk. Brunet spiął się, pozwalając organizmowi na odruch obronny. Powrócił spojrzeniem na twarz doktora. To był ten sam John Watson, który zabił dla niego człowieka, żeby go ratować. Ten sam, który znosił jego ekscentryczne i często niebezpieczne eksperymenty. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel, towarzyszący mu w trudnych śledztwach i na kanapie przed telewizorem. Ten sam... Ufał mu, ale mięśnie ciała i podświadoma reakcja organizmu zdradzały, że nie jest tak jak kiedyś. Nie czuł się już pewnie przy Watsonie. Pragnął wyrzucić z głowy wszystko co powodowało automatyczne załączanie się niepożądanych odruchów, napędzanych poczuciem zagubienia, niepewności.

W milczeniu przełknął ślinę, oczekując reakcji ze strony przyjaciela.

John wziął głębszy oddech, rozluźniając pięści.

– Zjedz te kanapki – rzucił surowym tonem, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pokoju.

***

Rosie obudziła ojca głośnym płaczem. John zaspanym wzrokiem odnalazł wiszący na krześle szlafrok i podszedł do łóżeczka. Po plecach przeszedł mu dreszcz, więc zawiązał pasek szlafroka, szczelniej się owijając. Wychłodziło się w całym domku, co świadczyło o konieczności dołożenia do kominka. Mała panna Watson nie płakała jednak z powodu temperatury, dokładnie opatulona kołderką w stokrotki. Jej tylko znana przyczyna skłoniła ją do postawienia na nogi Watsona, który nie wiele myśląc, wziął ją na ręce. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, kołysząc córeczkę w ramionach i mrucząc pod nosem kołysankę. Dziewczynka uspokoiła się odrobinę, ale nadal nie miała zamiaru powtórnie zasnąć. Czterdzieści minut później, John był już w fazie podsypiania, wciąż próbując uśpić małą. Niestety, jedyne powieki, które się przymykały nie należały do Rosie. Ziewnął przeciągle, podnosząc się, aby rozruszać ospałe mięśnie i umysł. Kilka okrążeń po pokoju i w końcu udało mu się sprawić, że mała pogrążyła się w słodkim śnie. Ostrożnie położył ją do łóżeczka, w duchu modląc się, aby nie zaczęła znowu płakać, gdy tylko jakimś szóstym zmysłem wyczuje brak jego bliskości. Modły najwyraźniej zostały wysłuchane, bo Rosie wtuliła policzek w poduszkę i z miną aniołka, kontynuowała spanie. Po cichu wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się do łazienki, znajdującej się pomiędzy pokojami. Podkrążone oczy i wyraz twarzy umęczonego mężczyzny, którego dopadł już kryzys wieku średniego, to widok jaki zastał w półokrągłym lustrze, wiszącym nad umywalką.

Nie poznałby się, gdyby ktoś pokazał mu to odbicie jeszcze kilka lat temu. Siwe pasma zaczesane do tyłu, dobitnie ukazywały bieg czasu, a zmarszczki na twarzy były wyznacznikiem wielości trudów z jakimi musiał się zmagać.

– Kim jesteś? – westchnął do siebie. „Kim się stałeś?" – dodał w myślach. Beznadziejny mąż. Okropny przyjaciel. Kiepski ojciec. Ochłodził swoją analizę, ochlapując twarz zimną wodą. Nie był ideałem. Każdy ma wady i problemy. Jego nawarstwiały się, aż do momentu kulminacyjnego, którego nieszczęsnym świadkiem był Holmes. W dużej mierze był również powodem. Lecz John wiedział, że jego czyny nie spowodowałyby tylu tragedii, gdyby samowolnie nie zgodził się na takie życie. Nie umiał zrezygnować. Nie chciał wracać do przytłaczającej szarości powszedniego dnia, która wpędzała go w stan odrętwienia. Holmes miał rację, był uzależniony od adrenaliny, niebezpieczeństwa. Niestety, miało to swoje minusy. Życie w ciągłym stresie spowodowało pogłębienie jego problemów emocjonalnych, a pewne wydarzenia odcisnęły piętno w psychice.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na swoje odbicie.

„Spieprzyłeś wiele, Johnie Watsonie. Czas wziąć się w garść" – stwierdził w myślach. „Dla Rosie."

Miał już skierować się do pokoju, kiedy dobiegł go niewyraźny głos Holmesa, dochodzący zza uchylonych drzwi do sypialni detektywa. Przystanął, wsłuchując się uważnie w dźwięki dochodzące z pomieszczenia. Słaby głos Sherlocka nie pozwalał na dokładne stwierdzenie sensu słów, ale w jego tonie John wyczuł nerwowość.

Watson postanowił podejść bliżej i zajrzał przez szparę. Poświata księżyca rozświetlała pomieszczenie. Pchnął delikatnie drzwi, po czym przekroczył próg. Nie powinien nachodzić Holmesa w środku nocy, ale coś tknęło go, żeby złamać zasady dobrego wychowania i sprawdzić czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Gdy wszedł do pokoju, dostrzegł wyraźniej, że brunet leży w łóżku. Odwrócony plecami do drzwi, wyglądał jakby spał. Watson zatrzymał się po zrobieniu kilku kroków i wpatrywał się przez moment w okrytą kołdrą postać detektywa. W pomieszczeniu zapanowała całkowita cisza i John zaczął wątpić, czy aby na pewno słyszał głos przyjaciela parę chwil temu. Stawiało go to w dość niezręcznej sytuacji, gdyby Sherlock wybudził się i zastał go, tkwiącego przy łóżku w jego sypialni. Ta myśl spowodowała natychmiastowe podjęcie decyzji o wycofaniu się. Nim jednak blondyn przekroczył drugą nogą próg, z głębi pokoju dobiegł go dźwięk. Słaby, przepełniony przerażeniem szloch.


	4. Zaślepiony

Próbował zaczerpnąć powietrza, kiedy głowa wynurzyła się nad taflę ciemnej cieczy. Krótki wdech i znowu ktoś pchnął go pod wodę, krzycząc coś w obcym języku. Płuca paliły, jakby wlewano w nie rozgrzane żelazo. Otworzył oczy. W mętnej wodzie majaczyła niewyraźna sylwetka. Ręka szarpiąca jego włosy zniknęła i poczuł, że teraz cały zapada się w ciemną otchłań. Kończyny drętwieją w lodowatej wodzie, a postać nabiera kształtów. Z przerażeniem obserwował jak czarny punkt zbliża się, i gdy był kilka metrów od niego, zaczął przypominać Victora. Sine usta, otwarte w niemym krzyku, jak gdyby wołające jego imię i puste zielone oczy, z których uszło już życie, wpatrywały się w niego oskarżycielsko. Chciał odsunąć się jak najdalej. Uciec od koszmaru, prześladującego go od tak wielu lat, lecz nim zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, koścista dłoń zacisnęła się na jego nadgarstku, a mgliste źrenice skierowały się wprost na jego twarz. Odrobina wstrzymanego powietrza wydostała się mu z ust, w momencie kiedy poczuł na skórze zaciskające się paliczki. Odruchowo wyrwał rękę i zaczął płynąć w górę. Jak najdalej od przykutego ciała, bezwładnie chyboczącego się w rytmie prądów wody. Światło nad jego głową zdawało się być bardzo daleko i mimo usilnych starań nie przybliżało się ani trochę. Spojrzał w dół, gdzie rozmazana sylwetka chłopca zapadała się w mrok. Bez skutku usiłował wypłynąć na powierzchnię. Poświata słońca, przedzierająca się przez falującą taflę, oddalała się, a on opadał na dno. Ogarnęła go panika i bezsilność. Machnął kilka razy rękoma, ale w końcu poddał się, dając działać grawitacji. Zamknął oczy, a ostatnie resztki powietrza uleciały kącikami ust, zastępując tlen wszechobecną wodą.

Jasne światło drażniło oczy, zmuszając do ich przymrużenia. „Obiecałeś" – dźwięczał mu w uszach głos Johna. Podniósł głowę znad zimnych płytek. Świat lekko wirował, zbyt jaskrawy i niewyraźny, wprawiając żołądek w niekontrolowane skurcze. Zamrugał, lokalizując stojącą nad nim postać. Uniósł wzrok i napotkał pełne wyrzutu oraz wściekłości spojrzenie ciemnoniebieskich oczu. Nigdy nie będzie w stanie zapomnieć ich wyrazu.

– Zabiłeś ją – rozbrzmiał po sali głos Watsona.

– John. – Próbował się podnieść, ale mięśnie nie współpracowały. – Przepraszam – dokończył słabym tonem. Wzrok blondyna nie zmienił się jednak, nienawistne spojrzenie wypalało dziurę w sercu Holmesa.

– Zabiłeś ją. – Wraz z kolejnym zdaniem nadeszło kopnięcie wymierzone w jego brzuch. – Żałuję, że cię poznałem. – Następny cios w okolicę żeber. – Nie zbliżaj się do mnie, ani do Rosamundy! – Fala bólu przybiegła po całym jego ciele. Zaczął się trząść, nie wiedząc już czy to przez wymierzane mu uderzenia, czy raniące go jeszcze głębiej słowa. Słone krople spływały mu po policzkach, skapując na podłogę razem z krwią.

– John, proszę – wyjęczał ostatkiem sił. – Przestań.

***

Płakał, dygocząc mimo naciągniętej na ramiona kołdry. Łzy wsiąkały w wilgotną już poszewkę poduszki.

– Błagam, John – wymamrotał łamiącym się głosem, wprawiając tym samym Watsona w coraz większe skonfundowanie. Doktor mógł się tylko domyślać o czym śni detektyw, ale jedno było pewne. Nie był to przyjemny sen, a on był prawdopodobnie przyczyną. Wycofał się do drzwi, rezygnując z pomysłu obudzenia przyjaciela. Nie byłby w stanie spojrzeć mu w zaczerwienione od płaczu oczy, zżerany przez poczucie winy. Wyszedł z pokoju, po czym przymknął drzwi i oparł się o ścianę ozdobioną wzorzystą tapetą. Osunął się na podłogę i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

„To wszystko moja wina." – W kącikach jego oczu zaczęły zbierać się łzy.

Był świadomy, że relacje z Holmesem nie będą takie jak przed śmiercią Mary. Ale nie przypuszczał, że wszystko nabierze aż tak ponurych barw. Musiał przyznać, że to w dużej mierze jego wina. Holmes, choć bardziej zachowawczy w jego obecności i znacznie cichszy niż kiedyś, wliczając w to sporadyczne koncerty na skrzypcach, przeznaczone głównie dla Rosie, wydawał się być taki sam. Lecz teraz John wiedział już, jak bardzo się mylił. Jak dał się łatwo oszukać dobrej minie i zdawkowym „w porządku", które rzucał mu detektyw. Zamrugał, pozwalając zebranemu w kącikach płynowi przemieścić się po skórze.

„Jestem ślepy" – jęknął w myślach, podnosząc się z podłogi. „Cholernie ślepy."

***

Poranek przywitał go słonecznym, bezchmurnym niebem i skrzeczącymi za oknem dwoma gawronami, które postanowiły odpocząć na pobliskiej jabłoni. Nie wyspał się zbytnio, wciąż mając w uszach głos Sherlocka i jego płacz, którego dźwięki ściskały mu gardło. Starając się zająć myśli czymś innym, zajrzał do Rosie, smacznie śpiącej w łóżeczku ze swoim wiernym kompanem o imieniu Blue. Korzystając z chwili spokoju, umył się i ubrał, mając w planach zrobienie śniadania. Zanim jednak udał się do kuchni, zapukał do sypialni Holmesa. Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Ponowił próbę, ale bez skutku. Ciemne drzwi nie przepuściły żadnej odpowiedzi. Ze zrezygnowaniem zszedł na dół i zajął się szykowaniem posiłku. Minęło kilkanaście minut i śniadanie było gotowe. Poszedł po córeczkę, która jak na zawołanie siedziała w łóżeczku z wesołą miną, bawiąc się pluszowym królikiem. Jeszcze raz zapukał do pokoju Holmesa, ale ponownie nie usłyszał żadnej reakcji.

– Zrobiłem śniadanie – zawołał, mając nadzieję, że brunet niedługo wyłoni się z sypialni.

– Looo! – zawtórowała mu panna Watson, wyraźnie rozbudzona i chętna do zabawy.

– Namęczyłem się, żeby zrobić naleśniki – dodał, wiedząc, że detektyw bardzo je lubi, choć zawsze stanowczo zaprzeczał takim insynuacjom. Rosie niecierpliwie wierciła się mu w ramionach, więc postanowił nie przedłużać i chwycił za klamkę. – Wchodzę – ostrzegł, zanim pchnął drzwi. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, zaścielone łóżko było puste. Rozejrzał się dokładnie po wnętrzu, ale oprócz talerza z odrobinę napoczętymi kanapkami, który wczoraj przyniósł, nic nie wskazywało na obecność współlokatora. Leniwie unoszące się w powietrzu drobinki kurzu, podświetlane promieniami porannego słońca, wędrowały powoli po pokoju. – Sherlock? – zawołał, wracając na korytarz. Zajrzał do łazienki, po czym zszedł na dół. Posadził Rosie na jej krzesełku, a sam rozejrzał się po salonie. Po Holmesie nie było ani śladu. Zaczął się niepokoić, zauważywszy, że płaszcz i buty detektywa zniknęły z przedpokoju. Zdenerwowany dopiero po chwili zauważył, że w rogu salonu stoi średniej wielkości choinka, przyozdobiona kolorowymi bombkami i srebrnym łańcuchem. Lampki zwisające z gałązek były wyłączone. Przymarszczył brwi w konsternacji, wracając do Rosie, która zaczęła domagać się uwagi.

– Już, już – mruknął pod nosem, podstawiając jej miseczkę ze zmiksowaną zupką. Mała od razu z zapałem zaczęła grzebać w niej plastikową, niebieską łyżeczką, wcale nie mając zamiaru czegokolwiek zjeść. – Rosie – jęknął, widząc jak większość posiłku spływa po krzesełku i piżamce dziewczynki. Skarcił się w myślach za zapomnienie o założeniu jej śliniaka i odwrócił się w stronę zlewu, żeby sięgnąć ścierkę. Wtedy też dostrzegł, że na blacie obok lodówki, leży kartka. „Jak mogłem ją przeoczyć?" – pomyślał, biorąc ją do ręki. Momentalnie rozpoznał pismo Sherlocka.

 

**_Pojechałem do miasta. Wrócę późno._ **

**_Choinka w salonie to prezent od Trentona. Jeśli Ci się nie podoba, możesz wyrzucić._ **

**_SH_ **

 

Odłożył kartkę z powrotem i oparł się o blat. Detektyw miał wrócić. Późno, ale wrócić. Myśl, że mógłby spędzić te Święta zupełnie sam, oczywiście nie licząc Rosie, napawała go lękiem. Odetchnął głęboko, a następnie zabrał się za wycieranie rozchlapanej zupki. I nagle uderzyła go myśl, wydawałoby się, że bardzo banalna, ale jakże kluczowa w obecnej sytuacji. Był już pewien, że jeżeli miał obchodzić jakiekolwiek święta, to chciał, żeby Sherlock był obok. Nie miał siły na zagłębianie się w powody. Czy to tylko przyzwyczajenie, lęk przed samotnością czy inne głębsze pobudki? Chciał mieć przy sobie kogoś bliskiego, kogoś komu ufa. „I tym kimś jest Sherlock" – wyszeptał mu w głowie cichy głosik, łudząco podobny do głosu Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cóż mogę dodać, przygnębienia ciąg dalszy, ale w ciemnym tunelu zaczyna świtać malutkie światełko. Czy rozbłyśnie wystarczająco? ...  
> Życie lubi zaskakiwać.


	5. Prezent

Przeciągnął się i przetarł zaspane oczy. Zerknął na zegarek. Udało mu się zdrzemnąć na półgodziny. Podniósł się z łóżka i zajrzał do Rosie. Nie było jej w łóżeczku. Mógł przysiąc, że ją tam zostawił. Rozejrzał się szybko po pokoju, a potem wziąwszy głęboki wdech, uświadomił sobie, że Holmes musiał wrócić z miasta i mała na pewno jest z nim. „Zaczynam popadać w paranoję" – westchnął w myślach, schodząc po schodach. Salon pogrążony był w półmroku, rozświetlanym świecącymi się kolorowymi lampkami na choince i płomieniami, systematycznie zmieniającymi kawałki drewna w biały popiół. Z początku nie dostrzegł przyjaciela, więc zawołał:

– Sherlock?

– Ciii. – Głowa bruneta wychyliła się zza kanapy. – Zasnęła – wyszeptał, kiedy Watson do niego podszedł. Dziewczynka wtulona w detektywa wyglądała, jak śpiący aniołek. Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko na ten widok. Holmes wpatrywał się w jej rytmicznie unoszące się ciałko, powoli gładząc kciukiem po pleckach blondynki. W jego oczach było coś, co Watson rzadko zauważał. Coś co zaprzeczało teorii o rzekomym braku emocji. Usta doktora rozciągnęły się w szerszym uśmiechu.

– Położę ją – wyszeptał, przysuwając się, aby wziąć córkę. Brunet kiwnął głową i delikatnie przekazał dziewczynkę ojcu. John niespiesznie wsunął rękę pod główkę dziewczynki, a drugą napotkał dłoń przyjaciela, która podtrzymywała jej tułów. Holmes powoli zabrał rękę, skupiając wzrok na małej. Doktor poprawił sobie uchwyt i popatrzył w oczy przyjacielowi. Miał wrażenie, że w momencie dotknięcia detektyw wstrzymał powietrze, po czym szybko uciekł wzrokiem, koncentrując się na pannie Watson. Bez Rosie w ramionach, Holmes wydawał się jakby zagubiony. Podszedł do kominka, wlepiając wzrok w kołyszące się w ognistym tańcu płomienie. Blondyn bez słowa zaniósł córeczkę do pokoju i wrócił do salonu. Detektyw siedział na podłodze, wciąż wpatrując się w ogień.

„ _Wypalę ci serce_." – Dudniło mu w głowie.

– Mogę? – Z niemiłych wspomnień wyrwało go zapytanie Johna.

– Tak – odrzekł cicho, zerkając kątem oka, jak przyjaciel siada tuż obok.

– Muszę podziękować panu Trentonowi za choinkę – odezwał się, nie bardzo wiedząc jak zacząć rozmowę.

– Przecież mówiłeś, że...

– Tak, wiem. – Przejechał ręką po włosach. – Czasem mówię straszne głupoty – dodał, nie odrywając wzroku od polan trawionych przez ogień. – Po co pojechałeś do miasta?

Detektyw wziął głębszy wdech i sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki, leżącej na kanapie.

– Wiem, że nie chcesz obchodzić Świąt, ale Rosie... – Spuścił wzrok na trzymane w ręku pudełeczko. – Jest jeszcze na to za mała, więc... – Przełknął ślinę, wyciągając rękę z prezentem w stronę Johna. – Mam nadzieję, że będzie się jej podobać, jeśli zechcesz jej to dać.

Watson popatrzył na pudełko, a potem na Holmesa. Blask płomieni odbijał się w jego oczach, sprawiając, że mieniły się trudnym do określenia odcieniem. Doktor uchylił wieczko. Na bordowej, aksamitnej tkaninie leżał owalny przedmiot. John przysunął go bliżej kominka, aby lepiej się mu przyjrzeć. Pokrywały go subtelne zdobienia, odzwierciedlając ducha wiktoriańskiej epoki.

– Ona nigdy o niej nie zapomni, John. Nie pozwolę na to – cicho, ale z przekonaniem odezwał się detektyw. Blondyn wziął do ręki srebrny medalion. Otworzył go i spojrzał na umieszczone w środku zdjęcie. Fotografia przedstawiała jego i Mary, trzymającą małą Rosie. Po chwili obraz zasnuła mgła, gdyż do oczu napłynęły mu łzy. Dłoń zaczęła lekko dygotać.

– John? – zapytał z niepokojem brunet.

Watson zamknął medalion i ostrożnie odłożył go do pudełka. Potem przetarł ręką twarz, pozbywając się zbierających się w kącikach oczu łez.

– John? – Tym razem w tonie mężczyzny pobrzmiewał strach. – Nie musisz jej tego dawać. Nie chciałem wywoływać bolesnych wspomnień – zaczął się tłumaczyć, ale urwał momentalnie, gdy Watson chwycił go za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie. Detektyw znieruchomiał, zaskoczony reakcją przyjaciela. John go przytulił. Tylko dwa razy w życiu miał tę przyjemność. I żadna z tamtych chwil, nie mogła równać się z tą. Było w niej coś intymnego, jakby zamknięte za drzwiami pokłady emocji, nagle zostały uwolnione i wylały się na zewnątrz, wsiąkając w jego bordową koszulę pod postacią słonych kropel, spływających po twarzy Johna.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptał doktor, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej. Holmes delikatnie położył dłoń na karku przyjaciela, coraz wyraźniej czując jak cały dygoce. – I przepraszam – dodał łamiącym się głosem.

– Za co? – zapytał, czując jak blondyn stara się ukryć twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

– Za wszystko. – Kolejne łzy pociekły na koszulę bruneta. – Nie zasługuję, żeby być twoim przyjacielem.

– Nie waż się tak mówić, John – odparł stanowczo, gładząc go po plecach, tak samo jak to robił, żeby uspokoić Rosie.

– Nie rozumiem, czemu jeszcze mnie nie znienawidziłeś? Po tym wszystkim co ci zrobiłem? – Odsunął się na tyle, aby spojrzeć w szaro-niebieskie oczy przyjaciela.

– Nie mógłbym.

– Dlaczego? – wyrwało się z ust Johna.

– Bo jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Moim światłem. Moim kompasem. Dobrym, odważnym człowiekiem, który zechciał wytrwale znosić trudy życia z ekscentrycznym dupkiem – odparł, minimalnie unosząc kąciki ust.

John uśmiechnął się kwaśno, ale moment później na jego twarzy znowu zagościł smutek.

– Nie jestem. Dobry człowiek nie zrobiłby tego – odrzekł z przygnębieniem, dotykając palcem ledwie widocznej blizny, nad lewym okiem bruneta.

– To nic – mruknął detektyw, przymykając oczy pod wpływem subtelnego dotyku.

– Nie kłam! Dość dobrej miny do złej gry. – Oderwał palce od łuku brwiowego Holmesa, obserwując go z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy. Detektyw wzdrygnął się mimowolnie.

– Mówiłem już, że nie mam ci tego za złe. Nie wracajmy do przeszłości.

– Nie możemy, bo ona wraca do nas – stwierdził ze stanowczością. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy szkliły się w blasku kominka. – Boisz się mnie? – zapytał, z trudem artykułując poszczególne wyrazy, ponieważ sam obawiał się odpowiedzi.

– Skąd to przypuszczenie? – zapytał, starając się brzmieć spokojnie, mimo szybciej bijącego serca.

– Nie jestem geniuszem obserwacji, ale widzę jak się zachowujesz. Jak spinasz się, kiedy cię dotykam. Jak wzdrygasz się nerwowo, gdy podnoszę głos.

Holmes przełknął ślinę, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy przyjaciela.

– Dobrze cię wyszkoliłem – odrzekł, chcąc rozładować powagę konwersacji.

– Nie dziwię ci się, że mi nie ufasz. Sam sobie przestałem ufać – mruknął załamany.

– John. – W tonie z jakim wypowiedział jego imię, wyczuć można było ból. Emocjonalny ból, który zbierał w nim od dłuższego czasu. Musiał przyznać rację doktorowi. Wypierał się tego, ale organizm zdradzał, to co kryło się w zakamarkach psychiki, to co wyłaniało się w sennych koszmarach, dręcząc go co noc.

– Przepraszam, Sherlocku. Obiecuję, że to już nigdy się nie powtórzy. – Nakrył dłonią rękę Holmesa. – Obiecuję. – Następnie ścisnął ją delikatnie, jakby bojąc się, że pod wpływem zbyt mocnego dotyku rozpadnie się niczym krucha porcelana. Detektyw zwrócił wzrok na ich złączone dłonie.

– Chcę ci ufać, John. Tak bardzo chcę – wyszeptał. Po policzku spłynęła mu pojedyncza łza.

– Zrobię wszystko, żebyś mógł. – Ponownie silne ramiona Watsona przyciągnęły przyjaciela, który z ulgą pozwolił opaść głowie na klatkę piersiową blondyna. Nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo tego potrzebował. Z każdym uderzeniem serca, które wyczuwał mimo wełnianego swetra, jaki miał na sobie doktor, napięcie opadało. Jego własne tętno nabrało regularnego, spokojnego rytmu. Nieśmiało objął współlokatora, przymykając powieki. Ciepła dłoń przesunęła się po plecach, zatrzymując się na wysokości kołnierzyka bordowej koszuli. Nie miał odwagi się odezwać, ani otworzyć oczu, wciąż mając wrażenie, że to tylko wymysł jego wyobraźni, i jeśli uchyli powieki czar pryśnie, sprowadzając go z krainy marzeń do ponurej rzeczywistości.

– Jestem tchórzem – mruknął Watson, nachylając się odrobinę, aby poczuć wyraźniej woń szamponu, zmieszaną z wyjątkowym zapachem Holmesa. Pojedyncze kosmyki łaskotały mu nos. – Nie potrafiłem podjąć decyzji. Oszukiwałem samego siebie – mamrotał, przesuwając rytmicznie palcami po włosach przyjaciela. – Mogłem... mogłem cię przez to stracić – wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem, wzmacniając uścisk.

– To już za nami, John. Wszystko będzie dobrze – odezwał się w końcu detektyw, pozwalając Watsonowi na wtulenie twarzy w ciemne loki.

Siedzieli tak przez parę minut, oparci o siedzisko kanapy. Bez słów, wsłuchani w odgłosy strzelającego drewna w kominku i rytmu własnych serc.

Minuty ulatywały, a Holmes miał wrażenie, że odpływa pod wpływem przyjemnego dotyku we włosach i ciepła bijącego od doktora. Nigdy nie sądził, że taka chwila stanie się rzeczywistością. Walczył, więc z sennością, pragnąć pozostać jak najdłużej świadomym i chłonąć każdy bodziec, zapamiętać każdą ulotną sekundę. Lecz rozluźnione mięśnie i wewnętrzny spokój, jaki go ogarnął, dopełniły efektu. Nie potrafił dłużej opierać się zmęczeniu. Rytmiczne uderzenia serca brzmiały, jak kojąca kołysanka, wprowadzając Sherlocka w krainę snów.


	6. Pozory...

Przekręcił się na bok, czując pod policzkiem miękką poduszkę. Otworzył powoli oczy. W kominku tliły się resztki polan, a promienie porannego słońca rozświetlały salon. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu lekko zdezorientowany. Serce zaczęło mu szybciej bić i poczuł, że ogarnia go panika. Zaciągnął się powietrzem, starając się opanować reakcję organizmu. Usiadł na kanapie, zaciskając ręce na grubym kocu, którym był przykryty. Obce miejsce, obce zapachy. W pierwszej chwili, nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Do jego uszu doszły dźwięki z głębi domu, świadczące o czyjejś obecności. Mięśnie spięły się automatycznie. „Urlop. Sussex. Wynajęty domek" – przypomniał sobie po chwili, biorąc kilka głębszych wdechów. Lecz wewnętrzny niepokój ustąpił dopiero, kiedy zobaczył Rosie, siedzącą przy stole w swoim krzesełku, które jakimś cudem zdołali wpakować do samochodu i przywieźć ze sobą.

Z kuchni unosił się przyjemny zapach świeżo zrobionej kawy. Stanął w progu, obserwując jak panna Watson z determinacją memla okrągłego biszkopta. John zmywał, nucąc pod nosem jakąś piosenkę. Holmes zaburzył tę sielską atmosferę, prawie wdepnąwszy w leżący na ziemi plastikowy kubek, który Rosie postanowiła wcześniej zrzucić ze stołu. Pusty dźwięk rozszedł się po pomieszczeniu, gdy kubek poturlał się po płytkach, zatrzymując na kuchennej szafce. Sprawca hałasu zachwiał się, poślizgnąwszy się na mokrej substancji, która wyciekła z kubka i stworzyła na podłodze małą kałużę. Chciał podtrzymać się ściany, żeby złapać równowagę, ale zamiast niej natrafił na Watsona, który w porę chwycił go, ratując przed upadkiem.

– Ostrożnie – odezwał się blondyn, wpatrując się w niego łagodnym wzrokiem, który był praktycznie zarezerwowany wyłącznie dla Rosie.

– Śliska podłoga – wymamrotał pod nosem detektyw, prostując się gwałtownie. Zerknął na przyjaciela, który uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym odsunął się na neutralną odległość.

– Miałem to zaraz posprzątać – odparł doktor, urywając papierowy ręcznik z rolki, stojącej na kuchennym blacie. – Rosie postanowiła sprawdzić możliwości awiacyjne swojego kubka – dodał, spoglądając na córeczkę. Schylił się, podnosząc z podłogi wspominany, różowy kubek w niebieskie kwiatuszki i wytarł rozlaną herbatę.

– Znowu rozrabiasz, panno Watson – stwierdził, zwracając się do małej, która obdarzyła go rozbawionym spojrzeniem. – Uważasz, że to zabawne? – zapytał, marszcząc brwi, ale jednocześnie uśmiechając się pod nosem. Rosie zaśmiała się wdzięcznie, jakby na potwierdzenie jego zapytania.

– Sherlock mógł sobie zrobić kuku. – Spojrzał kątem oka na przyjaciela, który chciał ulotnić się na górę.

– Looo! Bam! – zawołała dziewczynka. Holmes przystanął i odwrócił się do małej, która pokazywała na niego, wyciągając przed siebie drobną rączkę.

– Tak, króliczku. Zrobiłby bam, dlatego nie można rzucać piciem, ani niczym innym. – Watson był w dobrym humorze, o czym świadczyły zmarszczki wokół oczu, które robiły się, gdy szczerze się uśmiechał. Sherlock dawno ich już nie widział. – A ty dokąd? Nie jadłeś jeszcze śniadania – zawołał, zwracając się do bruneta.

– Dziękuję, ale nie...

– Na litość boską, tylko nie mów, że nie jesteś głodny – westchnął znużonym głosem.

Podsunął Rosie drugiego biszkopta i odsunął jedno z krzeseł. – Siadaj – stanowczy ton świadczył o determinacji, ale tym razem Holmesowi wydawało się, że pobrzmiewa w nim rozbawienie.

Detektyw zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem, a następnie zajął wskazane miejsce, stwierdzając w duchu, że nie powinien kłócić się w tym momencie o spożywanie posiłku, który notabene był jego pierwszym od zeszłej kolacji, czyli na wpół zjedzonej kanapki.

– Chcesz naleśniki z wczoraj, czy wolisz tosty?

– Obojętne.

Watson przymrużył odrobinę oczy, objeżdżając postać detektywa od góry do dołu zamyślonym wzrokiem.

– Odgrzeję naleśniki – zadecydował.

W oczekiwaniu na śniadanie, Holmes przypatrywał się pałaszującej ciastko blondynce. Refleksyjnie zauważył niebłagany upływ czasu, objawiający się w zawrotnym tempie wzrostu małej. Doszedł również do wniosku, że chyba sam zaczyna odczuwać skutki starzenia, gdyż nieregularność w spożywaniu jedzenia, sprawiała mu coraz większą trudność i dyskomfort.

– Loo, am – odezwała się Rosie, odrywając się od gryzienia puszystego smakołyku. – Am – dodała głośniej, wyciągając rączkę z nadjedzonym biszkoptem w stronę Holmesa.

– Dziękuję, Watsonie, ale zaraz dostanę swój posiłek – powiedział spokojnym głosem, poklepując ją lekko po blond loczkach.

John postawił przed nim talerz z naleśnikami i przeniósł wzrok na córkę.

– Dokarmiasz go, króliczku?

– Ta! – Uśmiechnęła się wesoło, moment później zapychając buzię resztkami ciastka.

– Najwyraźniej to dziedziczne – zażartował doktor, siadając naprzeciwko przyjaciela.

Smakowity zapach wzmagał apetyt, ale Sherlock nie ruszył widelcem, zawieszając wzrok na twarzy blondyna. Zdecydowanie było w niej coś dawno niedostrzegalnego. Błysk w oczach, którego tak mu brakowało.

– No co się tak gapisz? Jedz, bo stygnie. – Wyrwał go z zamyślenia głos Watsona.

Zatopił w końcu widelec w naleśnikach, z ukrywaną przyjemnością, kawałek po kawałku, pochłaniając naszykowaną porcję. Musiał przyznać, że nawet odgrzewane smakowały wyśmienicie.

– Tata, ciu. – Rosie postanowiła przerwać ciszę, wiercąc się na krzesełku.

– Chcesz jeszcze pić? – dopytał ojciec i uzyskawszy energiczne pokiwanie głową w ramach odpowiedzi, podniósł się, aby umyć kubek i wlać do niego kolejną porcję herbaty z odrobiną miodu. Dziewczynka przyssała się do dzióbka, z widocznym smakiem opróżniając zawartość podanego jej naczynia.

– Nie sądzisz, że ma ograniczone słownictwo? W jej wieku powinna używać co najmniej pięćdziesięciu słów – odezwał się Sherlock, wpatrując się w małą z zaniepokojoną miną.

– Znowu naczytałeś się tych bzdur z internetu? – John posłał mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie znad kubka z kawą.

– A jeśli coś jest nie tak? Może powinniśmy... to znaczy, może powinieneś pójść z nią do logopedy?

– Daj spokój. – Upił łyk kofeinowego napoju. – Nie ma się czym martwić. Każde dziecko rozwija się indywidualnie. Założę się, że niedługo zacznie nawijać, aż będziesz miał jej dość – stwierdził, smarując tost masłem. Holmes nieprzekonany tym wyjaśnieniem westchnął cicho, pakując kolejny kawałek naleśnika do ust. Cały czas obserwował kątem oka pannę Watson, zajętą grzebaniem łyżeczką w miseczce z jogurtem.

Po skończonym posiłku, doktor udał się z Rosie do pokoju, aby ją przebrać, a Holmes zaszył się w łazience. Gorąca woda podziałała kojąco na mięśnie. Oparł głowę o krawędź wanny i przymknął oczy. John ewidentnie był znacznie pogodniejszy niż w ostatnich dniach, ale wciąż wyczuwał napięcie unoszące się w powietrzu, gdy tylko kończyła się konwersacja dotycząca małej. Niegdyś przyjemna cisza, teraz była jak przytłaczający ciężar, wiszący nad ich głowami. Przejechał ręką po włosach, zatrzymując się na spiętym karku. Spanie na kanapie najwidoczniej nie posłużyło ciału, ale ku własnemu zdziwieniu zauważył, że przespał spokojnie całą noc, co ostatnio rzadko mu się zdarzało. „Musiałem być naprawdę zmęczony" – stwierdził w myślach. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy przysnęło mu się w salonie. Zanurzył się odrobinę bardziej. Woda muskała mu podbródek. Pamiętał za to, że miał dziwny sen. Miły. „Bo przecież wyobrażenie Johna, tulącego mnie do swojej piersi i mamroczącego przeprosiny, byłoby niedorzecznością w prawdziwym świecie" – pomyślał, wspominając niezwykle realistyczne sceny z poprzedniej nocy. „To musiał być sen" – orzekł, choć zdawało mu się, że wciąż czuje mieszające się ze sobą nuty słodkawego zapachu dziecięcej zasypki oraz cytrusowo-korzennej woni perfum. Tych samych, które kupił w prezencie urodzinowym Johnowi na ich ostatnie, wspólne Boże Narodzenie przed sprawą Magnussena. Zanurzył palce we włosach, mocniej zaciskając powieki. Wspomnienie sennej mary było bezlitośnie prawdziwe. Nie chciał dłużej o tym myśleć. Jego umysł postanowił zabawić się z nim w okrutną grę, odkrywając najskrytsze pragnienia w nocnych fantazjach. „A może, to jednak nie był sen?" – rozbrzmiał cichutko głosik nadziei. Schował twarz w dłoniach, bijąc się z myślami. „Jestem żałosny." – Opuścił gwałtownie ręce, rozchlapując odrobinę wody na błękitne płytki. Łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu, ale nie chciał poddawać się emocjom. Należało zachować opanowanie. Pogodzić się z sytuacją. Godnie znieść stan, w którym tkwił od dłuższego czasu.

Przetarł dłonią twarz i wyszedł z wanny. Spojrzał w lustro i dostrzegł w nim jedynie cień dawnego, wielkiego detektywa-konsultanta. „Niemożliwe" – stwierdził, samemu odpowiadając sobie na wcześniejsze pytanie. „Czemu w ogóle John zechciał wrócić?" – Chwycił granatowy szlafrok i zarzucił na siebie, nie spuszczając wzroku ze swojego odbicia. – Pewnie pragmatyzm – westchnął pod nosem, kładąc rękę na klamce. Otworzył drzwi, a powiew chłodniejszego powietrza owiał mu jeszcze lekko wilgotne, gołe nogi.

Za plecami usłyszał odgłos zamykanych drzwi. John stał kilka kroków dalej, wpatrując się w niego w milczeniu. Holmes zacisnął mocniej pasek szlafroka, nie odwracając wzroku od bordowej wykładziny, którą częściowo wyłożono korytarz.

John wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie w milczeniu skierował się w stronę schodów. Detektyw odetchnął, zdając sobie sprawę, że przez kilka sekund wstrzymywał powietrze. Nie chciał, żeby John widział go w takim stanie. Żałośnie rozbitego wewnętrznie, a co gorsza wykazującego to rozbicie w swojej fizjonomii. Szybko zamknął się w sypialni i opadł z rezygnacją na łóżko. Wyciągnął dłoń przed siebie. Drgała nerwowo, nie dając zapomnieć o majaczącym w głowie śnie i łagodnym spojrzeniu Watsona z rana. Udawanie całkowicie radzącego sobie z wydarzeniami minionych miesięcy było bardzo meczące, lecz nie chciał wzbudzać litości czy poczucia winy w nikim z bliskich, a w szczególności w Johnie. Podniósł się powoli i podszedł do stolika. Sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, wiszących na oparciu krzesła. Miał rzucić już tyle razy, ale nałogu nie tak łatwo się pozbyć. Z listy swoich, ten wydawał się i tak najmniej groźny. Przysunął płomień z zapalniczki do papierosa trzymanego w ustach. Zaciągnął się, pozwalając nikotynie wniknąć do organizmu. Kilka długich pociągnięć i tytoń zmienił się w szary popiół. Po drugim papierosie, ubrał się w klasyczną białą koszulę i grafitowe spodnie. Poprawił włosy i ruszył do wyjścia, gotowy stawić czoła kolejnemu dniowi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i pozostaje w lekko depresyjnym klimacie. Mam nadzieję, że nie macie mi tego za złe.  
> Będę ogromnie wdzięczna, jeśli zechcecie podzielić się swoimi wrażeniami i opiniami. ;)


	7. Nadzieja umiera ostatnia

John zapinał właśnie kurteczkę Rosie, kiedy do salonu wszedł Sherlock.

– Bałem się, że nie zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością – odezwał się blondyn, starając się uśmiechnąć, lecz w jego oczach widać było konsternację połączoną z zaniepokojeniem.

– Byłem zajęty starą sprawą, którą podesłał Lestrade – odparł obojętnym tonem.

– Idę z Rosie na spacer – oznajmił. Po chwili ciszy, która zaległa w pokoju, dodał: – Z pewnością bardziej orientujesz się w okolicy, więc jeśli byś chciał dołączyć...?

Holmes spojrzał na małą, a potem na współlokatora. Z jego stoickiego wyrazu twarzy nie można było odczytać jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.

– Przeceniasz moje możliwości. – Skupione na nim spojrzenie błękitnych oczu spowodowało, że odwrócił wzrok na pannę Watson. – Ale postaram się, żebyśmy znaleźli drogę powrotną.

Cień rozluźnienia przebiegł po twarzy doktora. Zwrócił się do córeczki, zakładając jej czapeczkę z zabawnymi uszkami królika, którą kupiła jej Molly niedługo przed ich wyjazdem. John protestował przed dawaniem jej co rusz jakiś prezentów, ale na nic się to zdawało. Rosamunde była dzieckiem nad wyraz rozpieszczanym przez wszystkich, których można było zaliczyć do bardzo szeroko pojętej rodziny, a przynajmniej takie było zdanie jej ojca.

– Gotowa do drogi? – Uśmiechnął się ciepło, zerkając na Holmesa.

– Paceel – odezwała się z widocznym podekscytowaniem.

Gdy już wyszykowali się do wyjścia, zaopatrzeni w torbę z niezbędnymi rzeczami dla małej, John rozłożył spacerowy wózek i usadowił blondynkę w siedzisku. Słońce świeciło mocno sprawiając, że wędrówka w otoczeniu oszronionych drzew i pokrytych leciutką warstwą śniegu łąk była ucztą dla oczu. Rosie z zaciekawieniem obserwowała okolicę. John i Sherlock w milczeniu podziwiali skrzące się w słońcu gałęzie, a przynajmniej John, który zdawał się być równie zadowolony z wycieczki co mała panna Watson. Brunet natomiast szedł o krok za nim, pochłonięty własnymi myślami.

– Nie sądziłem, że będzie tu aż tak ładnie – odezwał się blondyn, spoglądając na płynącą kilkanaście metrów dalej rzekę. Wartki nurt przemieszczał masy ciemnej wody, powodując przyjemny szum.

Wyrwany z rozmyślań Holmes, zerknął na przyjaciela z lekko zdezorientowaną miną.

– Dobrze, że wyjechaliśmy z Londynu – dodał, odwracając się do idącego obok detektywa.

– Cieszę się, że jednak ci się podoba – odrzekł, kierując wzrok w przestrzeń przed sobą. – I Rosie – dopowiedział, kątem oka spoglądając na dziewczynkę, starającą się dosięgnąć z wózka zmrożoną trawę, której źdźbła sterczały po bokach polnej ścieżki.

Rozmowa ucięła się równie szybko jak większość poprzednich, które ostatnio między sobą prowadzili. Przemierzali więc drogę, wsłuchując się w odgłosy natury i urocze paplanie małej, z którego można było zrozumieć jedynie pojedyncze sformułowania typu „tata, mufa", kiedy przed noskiem przeleciał jej jakiś owad, czy „klakla", gdy stado gawronów poderwało się z pobliskiego drzewa i wydając charakterystyczne odgłosy, wzbiło się w błękitne niebo.

Koła wózka turkotały na drewnianym mostku, prowadzącym przez wijące się wkoło rozlewiska.  
Watson przystanął, zaciągając się rześkim powietrzem, kompletnie różniącym się od tego, jakim na co dzień oddychali w mieście.  
Drewniana ławeczka z widokiem na taflę jeziora zdawała się być idealnym miejscem na odpoczynek.

Mała wyraźnie znudzona siedzeniem w wózku, zaczęła domagać się uwagi. Ojciec wziął ją na ręce i usiadł na ławce. Holmes przysiadł na drugim brzegu, wpatrując się w rozciągający się przed nim widok.

John mamrotał coś do córki, ale Sherlock nie był w stanie powtórzyć ani słowa, wciąż mając w głowie obraz przyjaciela tulącego go do piersi. Przymknął powieki, przywołując dokładniej senną marę. Znajomy zapach, kojące ciepło, łamiący się głos Watsona. Nagle wzdrygnął się, poczuwszy delikatny dotyk we włosach. Otworzył oczy, spoglądając na siedzącego obok doktora. Ten cały czas zabawiał Rosie, bujając ją na kolanie. Powiew wiatru ponownie musnął ciemne kosmyki. „Wiatr" – westchnął smutno w myślach, przypatrując się przyjacielowi.

Rosie zaśmiała się radośnie w odpowiedzi na poczynania ojca.

Na moment nikły uśmiech zagościł na ustach Holmesa. Obiecał sobie, że zrobi wszystko, aby byli szczęśliwi i zamierzał dotrzymać przyrzeczenia. W tej samej chwili, John zerknął na niego.

Uśmiech zszedł momentalnie z twarzy starszego mężczyzny, a brwi zmarszczyły się w sposób, który świadczył o zaniepokojeniu.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał, sadowiąc sobie córkę stabilnie na kolanach.

– Tak – odparł bez zastanowienia brunet, uciekając jednak wzrokiem na obserwującą ich Rosie.

– Na pewno? Jesteś jakiś blady – dodał doktor, z większą uwagą lustrując postać przyjaciela.

– Na pewno – odpowiedział, starając się brzmieć przekonująco. „John ma wystarczająco dużo zmartwień" – stwierdził w myślach. Nie śmiał dzielić się z nim swoimi.

John objechał go jeszcze raz lekarskim spojrzeniem, ale nie zakwestionował jego odpowiedzi.

Poprawił czapeczkę córeczce, która usilnie starała się jej pozbyć.

– No, chyba wracamy, nie, króliczku? – zwrócił się do małej, która przemieściła się z jego kolan na puste miejsce pomiędzy współlokatorami. – Nie chcemy się rozchorować, prawda?

Panna Watson popatrzyła na niego z miną godną najwyższego skupienia, wydymając odrobinę policzki, co było charakterystyczne w sytuacjach, gdy miała odmienne zdanie niż jej ojciec.

Watson widząc kiełkujące niezadowolenie, wstał szybko z ławki.

– Jutro też pospacerujemy – dodał dla złagodzenia czającego się wybuchu niezadowolenia.

– Watsonie, zdaje mi się, że nie dokończyliśmy „Przygód pirata Jacka" – powiedział ciepłym tonem Sherlock, biorąc ją na ręce.

– Pilat Jack! – zawołała z iskierką w błękitnych oczach.

– Nie możemy pozwolić, żeby zagadka zaginionego skarbu pozostała nierozwikłana. – Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem widząc, że mała podchwyciła przynętę.

Bez protestów dała się posadzić w wózku, mamrocząc pod nosem coś odnośnie wspomnianej książeczki.

***

Po kolacji, Sherlock oznajmił, że idzie pracować nad kolejną nadesłaną przez Lestrade'a sprawą. John odprowadził go wzrokiem, po czym z podsypiającą w ramionach Rosie, wszedł do swojego pokoju. Ułożył małą w łóżeczku, nucąc pod nosem kołysankę, którą kiedyś śpiewała mu jego mama.

Panna Watson wtuliła się w poduszkę, zaciskając rączki na mięciutkim futerku swojego ulubionego pluszaka.

John wpatrywał się w nią w zadumie. Sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyciągnął mały przedmiot, który zabłyszczał w srebrzystym świetle księżyca. Jednym ruchem palca otworzył medalion i spojrzał na zdjęcie widniejące w środku. Po policzku spłynęła mu samotna łza. „Nie jestem tym za kogo mnie miałaś... ani Sherlock."


	8. Koniec

Diaboliczny uśmiech Culvertona majaczył mu przed oczami, a jego okropny śmiech dźwięczał w uszach. Próbował złapać dech, lecz dłonie Smitha szczelnie mu to uniemożliwiały. Czuł tylko rozpierający płuca ból. Musiał trzymać się planu, i kiedy dłonie „filantropa" zacisnęły się na jego ustach i nosie wiedział, że nie ma odwrotu. Zapach lateksu mieszał się z wonią wody kolońskiej Culvertona. „Przyznał się" – przemknęło mu w myślach, lecz nie to się liczyło. Dusił się. Wszelkie ustalenia i pozory runęły niczym domek z kart. Ogarnął go paniczny strach. Strach przed końcem. „Nie chcę umierać." – Jego własne słowa wciąż dźwięczały mu w głowie, mieszając się z wypowiedziami Culvertona. „Nie chcę, nie teraz... nie tak." – Starał się walczyć, ale brakowało mu siły. „John! Gdzie John!?" – Obraz Smitha stawał się coraz bardziej niewyraźny, aż w końcu białe plamy przysłoniły go zupełnie. – „Nie przyjdzie." – Ręce bezwładnie osunęły się na kołdrę, zwalniając uchwyt na dłoniach mordercy. – „Pomyliłem się." – Wciąż czuł nacisk dłoni Smitha na twarzy, słyszał pikanie monitora, ale to nie miało już znaczenia. Nic już nie miało znaczenia. Nadszedł koniec. Umarł. Jego serce stanęło i żadna reanimacja nie byłaby w stanie przywrócić jego bicia.

– Sherlock? – Głos Johna zadźwięczał mu w głowie, niczym budzik. – Sherlock!

Otworzył oczy lekko zdezorientowany. Poczuł wyraźne ciepło emanujące przez cienki materiał koszuli, na wysokości obojczyka. Poderwał gwałtownie głowę, rozglądając się wkoło. Watson widząc jego zagubione spojrzenie, odezwał się spokojnie.

– Wszystko w porządku?

Holmes skupił wzrok na przyjacielu, jednocześnie próbując niepostrzeżenie wyrównać przyspieszony oddech. Tym razem jednak, nie był w stanie ukryć przed doktorem reakcji zdradzieckiego organizmu.

– Tak – rzucił krótko, bojąc się, że przy dłuższej odpowiedzi nie zapanowałby nad drżeniem w głosie.

– Nie chciałem przeszkadzać, ale... – Blondyn wyprostował się, zabierając rękę z barku przyjaciela. – ... Rosie cały czas marudzi, żebyś się z nią pobawił – dokończył, zerkając na rozłożone na biurku notatki kolejnej sprawy nadesłanej przez inspektora. – Pewnie jesteś zajęty. – Wycofał się o krok, zaciskając usta. – Powiem jej, że nie możesz...

– Nie. Zaraz do niej pójdę – przerwał mu detektyw. – To – zaczął, spoglądając na akta sprawy – nic pilnego. I tak miałem zrobić sobie przerwę.

Blondyn przyjrzał mu się uważnie. W niebieskich oczach malowało się zaniepokojenie.

– W takim razie, idę przekazać jej dobre wieści – odrzekł, uśmiechając się minimalnie.

Holmes wiedział jednak, że nie jest to radosny uśmiech. Znał go zbyt dobrze. Potrafił rozróżnić dwadzieścia siedem rodzajów johnowego uśmiechu. Być może ktoś uznałby to za niedorzeczne i kompletnie zbędne, ale Holmes nie potrafił pozbyć się choćby najmniejszego wspomnienia, które wiązało się z każdym z nich. Ten uśmiech świadczył o tym, iż doktor się czymś martwi, ale nie chce tego okazywać. Brunet domyślał się, że atmosfera Świąt przez, którą w dużej mierze uciekli na odludzie, nie sprzyjała poprawie nastroju Johna.

Zmierzył go ukradkowym, badawczym spojrzeniem, nie chcą denerwować. Wiedział, że Watson nie chciałby, żeby wysnuwał wnioski z obserwacji jego osoby, więc przemilczał nasuwające się na myśl dedukcje. Przeciągnął się, rozprostowując kończyny zdrętwiałe od niewygodnej pozycji w jakiej przysnął. John natomiast wyglądał na dość zamyślonego. Skierował się do wyjścia, ale zatrzymał się w progu.

– Chcesz czegoś do picia? – zapytał, stanowczo za długo myśląc nad pytaniem.

– Herbaty, jeśli można – odparł, podnosząc się z krzesła.

– Jasne. – Doktor nie zwlekając dłużej, poszedł do kuchni.

***

Rosie układała wierzę z klocków, wyraźnie poirytowana faktem, że budowla cały czas się zawala.

– Lo! – zawołała radośnie, zauważając detektywa w progu.

– Co tam budujesz, Watsonie? – Uklęknął przy małej, obserwując z uwagą chybotliwą budowlę.

– Dom – odparła, ze skupieniem dokładając kolejny klocek.

Kolorowe elementy znowu posypały się na dywan, powodując grymas niezadowolenia, malującym się na okrągłej buźce.

– Budując dom musisz pamiętać o solidnych fundamentach – poinstruował ją Sherlock. Zaczął układać prostokątne klocki, jeden obok drugiego. – Gdy podstawa jest solidna, można dodać kolejną warstwę.

Mała przysłuchiwała się mu z uwagą, bacznie obserwując rosnącą budowlę.

– Teraz ty – podał jej niebieski klocek. Dziewczynka z wesołą miną naśladowała ruchy bruneta. – Bardzo dobrze, pszczółko – dodał ciszej, zerkając w stronę kuchni, gdzie przebywał John.

Nagle usłyszeli głośny brzdęk dochodzący z pomieszczenia obok.

– Niech to szlag! – Zdenerwowany głos niższego z mężczyzn rozszedł się po domu. Holmes zerknął na Rosie i upewniwszy się, że nie przejęła się zbytnio hałasem i jest zajęta zabawą, udał się do kuchni.

John stał przy zlewie, wpatrując się pusto w trzymaną nad nim rękę. Spięte mięśnie ramion i nerwowo zaciśnięte usta od razu wskazywały na stan, w jakim się znajdował. Sherlock dostrzegł, że z lewej dłoni doktora skapuje krew.

– John?

– Nic mi nie jest – odparł oschle, drugą ręką starając się pozbierać kawałki potłuczonej szklanki.

Holmes podszedł do niego, nie spuszczając wzroku ze skaleczonej dłoni.

– Zostaw. Posprzątam – zaoferował, sięgając po leżący na blacie papierowy ręcznik. Delikatnie przyłożył kawałek do spodu dłoni Johna, aby krew nie skapywała do ceramicznego zlewu.

Watson przymknął oczy, oddychając ciężko.

– Przestań – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Słucham? – Zaskoczony detektyw spojrzał na twarz przyjaciela.

– Przestań! – John odsunął się gwałtownie, spoglądając na niego ze złością.

Brunet nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje. Stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w rozgoryczone oblicze Watsona.

– Czemu?! Czemu, do cholery, jesteś taki miły?! Czemu mi pomagasz? Gdzie się podział arogancki, egoistyczny dupek, który za nic miał empatię? To ty powinieneś być wredny, zgryźliwy i ekscentryczny. Gdzie się podział pieprzony Sherlock Holmes? Dlaczego nie jesteś sobą? – John nie mógł dłużej patrzeć w szaro-niebieskie tęczówki. Ręka pulsowała tępym bólem, a serce szalało w piersi, wybijając dudniący w uszach rytm.

Detektyw zastygł w bezruchu. Nie potrafił wydusić ani słowa, wpatrując się szklącymi się oczami w postać doktora. Zamrugał szybko, przywołując na twarz maskę opanowania.

– Przepraszam, John – odezwał się w końcu, samemu nie rozpoznając swojego głosu, który zabrzmiał bardzo formalnie. – Nie chciałem znowu cię zawieść. Nie powinieneś jednak liczyć, że sprostam kiedyś twoim oczekiwaniom, bo nie jestem tym, za kogo mnie uważasz, John.

Donośny płacz Rosie przerwał ciszę, która zapadła po słowach Holmesa. Pojedyncze szkarłatne kropelki zlatywały na kuchenne płytki. Brunet odwrócił się, nie czekając na reakcję współlokatora. Przeszedł przez salon, zatrzymując się na moment i spoglądając na zapłakaną pannę Watson. Wielkie, niebieskie oczęta skupiły się na nim, działając jak magnesy. Lecz Sherlock powstrzymał się przed podejściem do małej i przytuleniem jej do piersi. Szybkim krokiem ruszył do drzwi. Błyskawicznie włożył buty i zarzucił płaszcz, który wisiał na drewnianym wieszaku.

– Lo! – Usłyszał zachrypnięte od płaczu wołanie dziewczynki. – Lock! Selock! – zawołała głośniej.

Mężczyzna przystanął, zaciskając rękę na klamce. Słowa wypowiedziane przez Johna zabolały, wbijając się w serce niczym ostre noże. Lecz obraz zapłakanej panny Watson i jej zawodzące łkanie, ścisnęło mu serce jeszcze bardziej.

– Selock! – powtórzyła między spazmatycznymi oddechami. Holmes nie mógł tego dłużej wytrzymać. Wybiegł z domu. Nie oglądał się za siebie, w głowie wciąż słysząc słowa Johna i zawodzący płacz Rosie. Skurcze żołądka zmusiły go jednak do zatrzymania. Oparł ręce na kolanach, oddychając ciężko. Zimne powietrze mroziło płuca z każdym wdechem. Wiedział, że musi wrócić, ale nie był gotowy. To był koniec. Nie mógł dłużej się oszukiwać. To co kiedyś łączyło go z Johnem przepadło. Musiał podjąć decyzję. Dla dobra Rosie i Johna. „Czas odpuścić i ruszyć do przodu" – pomyślał, ocierając samotną łzę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miało wyjść świątecznie, a wyszło jak zwykle, czyli depresyjnie. A starałam się, naprawdę. ^^"  
> Ale nie martwicie się, to nie jest koniec (mimo tytułu). ;)


	9. Zmarnowany czas

Owinął dłoń naprędce bandażem, znalezionym w jednej z szafek i pośpieszył do zapłakanej córeczki.

– Ciii, już dobrze. – Wziął ją na ręce, starając się brzmieć spokojnie. Jednak emocje, które w nim buzowały jeszcze nie opadły. Rosie, jakby wyczuwając jego napięcie, zaniosła się głośniejszym szlochem. Próbował ją uspokoić, kołysząc rytmicznie. Serce wciąż waliło mu w piersi, jak po przebiegnięciu maratonu.

– Cem Lo – zachlipała, chowając twarzyczkę w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

John przełknął ślinę, czując palącą suchość w gardle.

– Nie martw się, króliczku. Sherlock niedługo wróci. – Przytulił ją mocniej. – Zawsze wraca – wyszeptał w jedwabiste blond włoski, po czym pocałował małą w czubek głowy.

Kiedy w końcu się uspokoiła i zmęczona zamknęła lekko zapuchnięte oczka, położył ją w łóżeczku i wycofał się po cichu z pokoju. Wreszcie mógł odreagować. Nerwy puściły i walnął pięścią w pokrytą kwiecistą tapetą ścianę. Okropny ból przebiegł po całej dłoni, ale nie przejął się tym. Uderzył jeszcze raz. Skaleczona ręka pulsowała nieznośnie. Zacisnął zęby i oparł czoło o zimną powierzchnię. Chciał czuć ból. Być może to zakrawało na masochizm, lecz właśnie tego potrzebował. Zasłużył na cierpienie. Ranił wszystkich naokoło. Jakby zamienił się z Sherlockiem rolami. Czym bardziej detektyw się otwierał, tym mocniej on się zamykał. Stał się bardziej złośliwy i gburowaty. Nigdy nie był ideałem. Miał wady, ale przy Sherlocku zdawały się mniejsze. Ginęły wśród ekscentrycznych zachowań, błyskotliwych dedukcji, chłodnych, logicznych kalkulacji. Czuł się lepszym człowiekiem u boku Holmesa. Choć wiedział, że wcale nim nie był. „Egoista i tchórz" – pomyślał, wyrzucając resztki szklanki do kosza na śmieci. Nie umiał odnaleźć się w nowej rzeczywistości. Wszystko się zmieniło. „A może zawsze takie było, tylko nie potrafiłem tego dostrzec?" – przeszło mu przez głowę, kiedy wyjrzał przez kuchenne okno. Drobne płatki śniegu powoli opadały na zmrożoną ziemię. Z rozmyślań wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. W pierwszej chwili miał nadzieję, że to detektyw. „Ale on by nie pukał" – stwierdził w myślach. Gdy je otworzył, w progu ukazał mu się Trenton.

– Dobry dzień, panie Watson – odezwał się z uśmiechem.

– Dzień dobry – odparł, zaskoczony jego wizytą. – Proszę – dodał, odsuwając się na bok, aby wpuścić gościa do środka. Właściciel domku otrzepał płaszcz i opukał buty z pozostałości śniegu, po czym wkroczył do holu.

– Pomyśleliśmy, w sumie to moja żona, Carol, pomyślała, że przydałby się wam jakiś porządny, tradycyjny posiłek, skoro dzisiaj Boże Narodzenie – oznajmił, wyciągając przed siebie tekturowe pudełko. – Trochę indyka, pieczonych ziemniaków, pudding i ciasto – streścił jego zawartość, wręczając podarek Watsonowi.

– Dziękuję – odrzekł, uświadamiając sobie, że to już dwudziesty piąty grudnia.

– Choinka się podoba? – zapytał, zerkając na stojące w rogu salonu drzewko.

– Tak, oczywiście. Za to również bardzo dziękuję – powiedział, czując jak z każdą sekundą robi się coraz bardziej niezręcznie.

– Nie ma za co. W końcu mamy Święta. Czas życzliwości i miłości. – Uśmiechnął się, poprawiając kaszkiet na głowie.

– Taa – mruknął John, spoglądając na popakowane w pudełku potrawy.

– Wesołych Świąt. – Straszy mężczyzna skłonił się lekko i pociągnął za klamkę.

– Wesołych Świąt – odpowiedział kurtuazyjnie blondyn, obserwując jeszcze przez moment, jak Trenton wsiada do auta i zakręca na podjeździe, a następnie oddala się, sunąc polną drogą swoim wysłużonym Fordem.

***

Zegar stojący przy wejściu do salonu tykał cicho, odmierzając kolejne minuty. Za oknami dawno zapadł już zmrok. John spojrzał na wskazówki, które pokazywały pięć po dziewiętnastej. Usiadł przy stole, spoglądając na córkę, która ze skupieniem mieszała łyżeczką w zupie.

– Rosie, jedz zupkę – odezwał się, starając się nakierować łyżeczkę do buzi małej, co skończyło się wylądowaniem większości jej zawartości na śliniaku. Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem, zerkając przez okno. Śnieg padał coraz mocniej, przysłaniając białą kołdrą ciągnące się w dali pola. Nałożył na talerz kawałek indyka i kilka ziemniaków. W ciszy odkroił kęs i wsadził do ust. Przyniesione przez Trentona potrawy pachniały wspaniale i równie dobrze smakowały, lecz puste miejsce naprzeciwko odebrało mu apetyt. Przełknął z trudem kolejny kawałek mięsa, wlepiając wzrok w naszykowany dla Holmesa talerz. Minęło siedem godzin od momentu, kiedy detektyw wyszedł z domu.

Rosie wyrwała go z zamyślenia, odzywając się słodkim głosikiem.

– Tata, tulitul. – Wyciągnęła rączki przed siebie, domagając się przytulenia. John nie potrafił jej odmówić, więc wyjął małą z siedziska i usadowił na kolanach. Rosie od razu przylgnęła do niego z zadowoloną miną.

– Wesołych Świąt, króliczku – wyszeptał jej do ucha i pocałował w rumiany policzek.

Panna Watson zaśmiała się radośnie, wpatrując się w niego skrzącymi się wesoło oczami.

– Solych Siont – powtórzyła, próbując naśladować ojca, po czym wtuliła buźkę w jego grafitową koszulę, chichocząc.

Doktor pogładził ją po blond loczkach, uśmiechając się łagodnie. „Powinienem być szczęśliwy" – pomyślał. Trzymał w ramionach swój największy skarb... Lecz puste miejsce przy stole było niczym czarna dziura, pochłaniająca całą dobrą energię.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Dziewiętnasta dwadzieścia trzy, a po Holmesie ani śladu.

***

Strzepał warstwę śniegu z płaszcza i włosów, które z powodu wilgoci oklapły całkowicie. Chwycił za klamkę, z trudem otwierając drzwi. Palce u rąk skostniały mu od mrozu. Ciepło bijące z wnętrza było ukojeniem. Odwiesił mokre okrycie na wieszak i ściągnął oklejone śniegiem buty. Zmiana temperatury od razu podziałała na organizm, wywołując niekontrolowane dreszcze. Widział wcześniej przez okno, że salon pogrążony był w półmroku, rozświetlanym kolorowymi lampkami i światłem bijącym z kominka. Najciszej jak potrafił przeszedł przez hol, starając się bezszelestnie przedostać na górę. Nie chciał spotkać się z Johnem. Nie ułożył jeszcze żadnej przemowy. A do tego, wybór dwudziestego piątego grudnia, jako daty na oznajmienie swojej decyzji nie był odpowiednim. Stary parkiet nie ułatwiał zadania. W połowie drogi do schodów, wysłużone klepki zaskrzypiały przeciągle.

– Sherlock? – Usłyszał dochodzący z salonu głos Watsona, cichy brzdęk odstawianej na ławę szklanki i kroki.

Kątem oka dostrzegł postać doktora. Z jego postawy i lekko chwiejnego kroku wywnioskował, że przez cały wieczór nie oszczędzał na szkockiej.

– Czekaj! – zawołał za nim blondyn. Holmes pragnął jak najszybciej znaleźć się na piętrze, w swojej sypialni, więc zignorował Johna, kierując się w stronę schodów. – Zaczekaj! – zabrzmiał bardziej stanowczo, dopadając do detektywa.

– Porozmawiamy jutro – odrzekł poważnym tonem, chcąc wyminąć współlokatora. Ten jednak miał inne plany. Złapał Sherlocka za ramiona i pchnął na ścianę.

– Gdzie byłeś?!

Brunet zamarł, wstrzymując na moment oddech. Niebieskie tęczówki Johna błyszczały gniewnie w otaczającym ich półmroku. Wyższy z mężczyzn milczał. Szaro-niebieskie oczy powędrowały niepewnie w górę na spotkanie z groźnym spojrzeniem blondyna. Wściekła mina Johna, unoszący się w powietrzu zapach alkoholu i zaciśnięte mocno na lodowatych ramionach dłonie spowodowały, że stoicka maska opanowania opadła. Cały dygotał, nie będąc już pewnym, czy to tylko reakcja na zmianę temperatury.

Watson patrzył na niego przez chwilę w sposób, który wywoływał u niego strach. Nie potrafił powstrzymać tego odczucia, ani objawiającej go na zewnątrz reakcji organizmu.

– John. – Tylko tyle zdołał wydobyć ze ściśniętego przez lęk gardła. Jego niepewny i błagalny ton oraz wyraz przerażenia malujący się w oczach, podziałały na Watsona niczym zimny prysznic.

Doktor poluźnił chwyt, przyglądając się mu bardziej przytomnym wzrokiem.

– Drżysz – odezwał się spokojniejszym głosem, a po twarzy przebiegł mu grymas zawstydzenia.

Brunet próbował na powrót przybrać postawę godną miana pozbawionego emocji detektywa-konsultanta, lecz było to trudniejsze niż kiedyś.

– Przemarzłem – odpowiedział w najbardziej opanowany sposób na jaki pozwoliły mu ściśnięte mięśnie krtani.

Watson patrzył na niego jeszcze przez moment, a z każdą kolejną sekundą jego rysy łagodniały.

– Boże – westchnął, spuszczając głowę. Holmes niemal czuł bijące od niego ciepło. Stali na tyle blisko siebie, że John prawie dotykał czołem jego klatki piersiowej. Oddychał ciężko, a jego ramiona drgały lekko, jak gdyby miał się rozpłakać. Zachwiał się, gdy nogi ugięły się pod nim, w efekcie przywierając do detektywa, który przytrzymał go, chwytając wciąż lodowatymi rękami w pasie. Stali tak przez chwilę, w kompletnej ciszy. W tle słychać było tylko trzaskające w kominku drewno i tykający zegar.

– Lepiej usiądź – powiedział cicho Holmes, starając się przemieścić wraz z Johnem na kanapę. Doktor nie protestował, dając się zaprowadzić na miejsce. Opadł na siedzisko, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Sherlock przysiadł obok, nie będąc pewnym co powinien zrobić. Zanim jednak zdecydował się na jakikolwiek ruch, Watson osunął się w jego stronę, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.

– Chciałbym, żeby było tak jak dawniej. Wtedy było łatwiej... Wszystko było prostsze – wymamrotał.

– Nie można cofnąć czasu, John – odrzekł ściszonym tonem, jakby obawiając się naruszyć panującą wkoło ciszę.

– Czas – westchnął. – Zmarnowałem go tak wiele. – Podniósł głowę, spoglądając w szaro-niebieskie oczy przyjaciela. – Tak wiele – wyszeptał. Jego ciepły oddech i zapach szkockiej sprawiły, że Holmesowi zakręciło się w głowie, choć to nie on był pod wpływem. Dłoń doktora skierowała się w stronę twarzy detektywa. – Tak wiele. – Holmes poczuł na policzku ciepło. Palące wręcz przemarzniętą skórę i nieznanym sposobem emanujące w głąb, aż do klatki piersiowej. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu marzył o tym. O błyszczących w blasku ognia szafirowych oczach, wpatrzonych tylko w niego, o delikatnym dotyku, lecz to były tylko nierealne fantazje. Teraz, wydawać by się mogło, że ziszczają się na jego oczach, ale wiedział, że nie może się dłużej łudzić. John był rozbity emocjonalnie, pijany, pragnący pocieszenia i przytłoczony poczuciem winy. A to wszystko w atmosferze Bożego Narodzenia, które ironicznie podsycało depresyjny nastrój. Cokolwiek by się wydarzyło, nazajutrz by tego żałował, a sytuacja tylko bardziej by się skomplikowała. Zrobiłby dla niego wszystko. Wszystko, żeby Watson był szczęśliwy. Prawdziwie szczęśliwy, nie tylko przez krótką chwilę. Musiał posłuchać zdrowego rozsądku, nie serca.

– John... powinieneś się położyć – odezwał się, odsunąwszy się lekko w bok. Ciepła dłoń zniknęła z jego policzka.

Moment ciszy zdawał się dla obu wiecznością.

– Taaa – westchnął blondyn, siadając prosto i tym samym zwiększając dystans między nimi. – Racja – mruknął pod nosem. Nie spoglądając na bruneta, wstał z kanapy i powolnym krokiem ruszył w kierunku schodów. Holmes rozluźnił zaciśnięte na obiciu kanapy dłonie. Wziął głębszy oddech, czując jak żołądek podchodzi mu do gardła.

– Sherlocku. – Wzdrygnął się usłyszawszy niepewny głos Watsona.

– Tak? – Wychylił się zza oparcia, by spojrzeć na blondyna.

Doktor przełknął nerwowo ślinę i w końcu podniósł wzrok utkwiony wcześniej w czubkach swoich butów. Widać było, że się waha. Rozchylił usta, jak gdyby chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz zanim jakikolwiek dźwięk zdołał się z nich wydobyć, ponownie je zamknął, mocno zaciskając. Wyprostował się, przyjmując żołnierską postawę. Nie spuszczając wzroku z detektywa, poprawił opadający na czoło kosmyk włosów, muśniętych już lekką siwizną.

– Wesołych Świąt – odezwał się w końcu, ale w jego tonie nie wyczuwało się jednak radości, jaka powinna towarzyszyć takim słowom.

Holmes miał wrażenie, że wyzierający z ciemnoniebieskich oczu smutek, mrozi mu resztki bijącego w piersiach serca.

– Wesołych Świąt, John – odpowiedział, wytrzymując jednak spojrzenie Johna. W głowie szalał mu istny chaos. Widząc przyjaciela w takim stanie, obawiał się ziszczenia podjętej przed kilkoma godzinami decyzji. Z drugiej strony, był przekonany, że Watson nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwy tkwiąc w dziwnej relacji jaka im pozostała. „Będąc ojcem potrzebuje stabilizacji, kogoś kto pomoże mu wychować Rosie i z kim będzie w stanie ułożyć sobie życie od nowa. Kogoś kto nie jest mną" – stwierdził w myślach, słysząc w dali powolne kroki doktora, wspinającego się mozolnie po schodach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bez cierpienia nie zrozumie się szczęścia." - Fiodor Dostojewski


	10. Postanowienia

Powinien był przewidzieć konsekwencje spożycia zbyt dużej ilości alkoholu. Zawsze kończyło się to tak samo. Podniósł się z łóżka, rozmasowując skroń. Pulsujący w głowie ból nie zachęcał do wstania. Mimo tego powlókł się do łazienki, sprawdzając wcześniej czy mała jeszcze śpi. Ochlapał twarz zimną wodą, aby się rozbudzić. Nie chciał patrzeć na swoje odbicie, obawiając się tego, co może zobaczyć w lustrze. Oparł się o umywalkę, spuszczając wzrok na znikającą w odpływie wodę. Miał wziąć się w garść, a znowu topił smutki w szkockiej, będącej zbyt częstym środkiem pocieszenia w ostatnim czasie. Powoli przypominał sobie sceny z minionego wieczora, które zaprzątnęły mu umysł, wywołując jeszcze większą migrenę. Zacisnął dłonie na brzegu umywalki, odtwarzając w pamięci wyraz szaro-niebieskich oczu przyjaciela, w których dostrzegł malujący się strach. Lodowate, drżące ramiona pod uściskiem jego dłoni. Ton, z jakim wypowiedział jego imię, tak niepodobny do Holmesa. Otworzył oczy, zerkając ponownie w lustro. Rana na dłoni zaszczypała ostro, gdy mimowolnie zacisnął ręce mocniej na ceramicznej powierzchni. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie taki jak ojciec, że nie stoczy się tak jak Harriet, lecz przeszłość w zmowie z przeznaczeniem i tak postanowiła go dopaść. Nie potrafił być dłużej człowiekiem, za jakiego chciał uchodzić. Za którego wyszła Mary, i który stał się najlepszym przyjacielem Sherlocka Holmesa. Musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że nigdy nie dorówna wyobrażeniom na temat własnej osoby, jakie napiętrzyły się przez lata. „Jesteśmy tylko ludźmi." – Słowa detektywa zadźwięczały mu w głowie. Na powrót przymknął powieki, mając wciąż przed oczami obraz bruneta. Prawie stracił nad sobą panowanie. Gdyby nie oprzytomniał w porę, ponownie by go uderzył. Skrzywdziłby osobę, która pomimo wszystko nadal trwała u jego boku. Znosiła napady złości, ponure nastroje. Wytrzymywała nocne „koncerty" Rosie. Pozwoliła mu wrócić na Baker Street, do miejsca, które traktował jak dom. A przecież przysiągł, że to się nie powtórzy. „Może znowu potrzebuję terapii?" – pomyślał. „Tym razem, chyba bardziej niż po powrocie z wojska."

***

Zapukał do pokoju Holmesa. W odpowiedzi usłyszał chłodne „proszę".

– Zajęty? – rzucił od progu, obserwując bruneta, siedzącego przy małym biurku, na którym wlały się notatki do spraw z policyjnego archiwum, które Lestrade obiecał nadsyłać mu co jakiś czas.

– Tak – mruknął detektyw, nie obdarzając blondyna spojrzeniem. John niezrażony jego odpowiedzią, wkroczył w głąb pomieszczenia.

– Może jednak znalazłbyś trochę czasu na wyprawę do miasta? Rosie nie da mi żyć, jeśli nie pójdziesz – dodał zauważając, że uparty Sherlock Holmes ma słabość do panny Watson. – Przeczytałem na stronie miasteczka, że organizują dzisiaj przedstawienie dla dzieci w domu kultury.

Brunet zerknął kątem oka na doktora, który przystanął przy biurku.

– O której? – zapytał, wracając wzrokiem do papierów i zdjęć.

– Za godzinę – odparł, zerkając na zegarek.

– Będę gotowy za dwadzieścia minut – oznajmił, przeglądając zdjęcia z miejsca zbrodni.

– Świetnie. – John odwrócił się na pięcie i zrobił dwa kroki w kierunku wyjścia, po czym przystanął. – Sherlocku, ja... To co się wczoraj stało... – zaczął, nie będąc pewnym, jak sformułować kłębiące się w głowie myśli.

– A stało się coś? – zapytał brunet z miną niewyrażającą żadnych emocji.

Doktor patrzył na niego przez moment, próbując dostrzec jakiś odruch, będący zaprzeczeniem obojętnego wyrazu twarzy. Bez rezultatu. Będąc pod wpływem alkoholu znacznie łatwiej jest wyrażać emocje i głęboko chowane myśli. John sam zdążył się o tym przekonać poprzedniego dnia. Z gniewu przeszedł płynnie w melancholię, a potem w rozpacz. Na trzeźwo jednak nie szło mu najlepiej, więc wycofał się z tematu. Obaj mieli problemy z wyrażaniem swoich potrzeb, uczuć i lęków. Tym bardziej, że Watson sam nie potrafił określić odczuć, jakie targały nim od „powrotu detektywa z zaświatów".

– Pójdę przyszykować Rosie – rzucił po chwili, czym prędzej wychodząc z sypialni.

***

Postanowił, że ten dzień spędzą przyjemnie. Bez rozpamiętywania przeszłości i kłótni.

„A przynajmniej spróbuję, żeby taki był" – pomyślał. Był to winien córce.

Podjechali pod budynek ratusza. Małą roznosiła energia. Nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu. Była zauroczona świątecznymi ozdobami, kuszącymi przechodniów z witryn sklepów i przystrojonymi, ulicznymi lampami, mijanymi po drodze.

– Zaprowadzisz ją do środka, a ja zaparkuję auto? – odezwał się do Sherlocka, siedzącego obok.

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział krótko, wciąż unikając kontaktu wzrokowego.

Watson obserwował przez moment, jak Rosie i Sherlock idą w stronę ratusza. Dziewczynka samodzielnie, stawiając drobne kroki, szła dziarsko u boku detektywa, który dla bezpieczeństwa trzymał ją za rączkę. Musiał się przy tym nachylić, więc nie była to najwygodniejsza pozycja do przemieszczania się, ale z wyrazu jego twarzy dało się odczytać, że wcale mu to nie przeszkadza. W szaro-niebieskich oczach, wpatrzonych z uwagą w pannę Watson, malowała się duma i czułość. John rzadko widywał takie spojrzenie u przyjaciela. Tylko kilka razy udało mu się je zauważyć, z zasady kiedy detektyw myślał, że nie patrzy. Blondyn uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc tę sielską scenę.

„Dobra, ten dzień ma być radosny" – powtórzył w myślach, odpalając silnik, a następnie ruszył w poszukiwaniu miejsca parkingowego.

***

Na sali, w której miało odbyć się przedstawienie, zaczęli gromadzić się ludzie. Holmes wziął małą na ręce i wszedł do środka, aby zająć miejsca. Przy wejściu, kobieta - na oko koło trzydziestu pięciu lat - witała z uśmiechem coraz liczniejszych gości i wskazywała im miejsca. Gdy tylko zobaczyła bruneta z Rosie w ramionach, natychmiast do nich podeszła.

– Och, co za śliczna, mała dama – odezwała się, uśmiechając się serdecznie do małej. Holmes zmierzył ją badawczym spojrzeniem. Kawałek waty na rękawie bordowej sukienki. Radosny, choć lekko zmęczony wyraz twarzy. Wystająca z małej torebki, przerzuconej przez ramię, kartka z zapisem nutowym. Brak pierścionków. Zadbane paznokcie. Drobny, srebrny łańcuszek z koniczynką, przylegający do jasnej skóry niewielkiego dekoltu. „Nauczycielka. Jedna z osób pracujących przy organizacji przedstawienia. Bezdzietna, poszukująca partnera" – stwierdził po krótkiej analizie.

– Mamy specjalne miejsce dla takiej widowni – dodała z uśmiechem, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Holmesa. – Proszę za mną.

Brunet podążył za organizatorką we wskazanym kierunku, mijając sadowiących się już na krzesłach ludzi. – Będzie tu wszystko widziała – odezwała się ponownie, kiedy dotarli na miejsce, po czym wskazała na krzesła w pierwszym rzędzie.

– Ile miejsc pan potrzebuje?

– Dwa – odparł.

Kobieta podeszła do stolika pod ścianą i moment później powróciła ze zgiętą na pół kartką z napisem „rezerwacja", którą postawiła na jednym z krzeseł.

– Jeśli małżonka lub pan będziecie czegoś potrzebować dla córeczki, będę tuż obok – powiedziała, wskazując wzrokiem na ustawione przy ścianie krzesło, tuż obok sceny.

– Dziękuję, ale ja nie... – Przełknął ślinę, zerkając na małą, radośnie podskakującą w jego ramionach. Powinien zaprzeczyć, że nie ma żony, że to wcale nie jego córka, że nie jest jej ojcem. Gdyby ludzie byli bardziej spostrzegawczy, nie musiałby im wszystkiego tłumaczyć i wyprowadzać z błędnych, pochopnych założeń. „Przecież nawet nie mam na palcu obrączki."

– O, tu jesteście! – Z chwilowego zawieszenia wyrwał go głos Watsona.

– Tata! – wykrzyknęła rozradowana obecnością ojca Rosie.

Doktor podszedł do nich i bez zastanowienia cmoknął małą w czubek głowy.

– Jeszcze się nie zmęczyłaś? – zapytał z uśmiechem, patrząc jak dziewczynka podskakuje wesoło na rękach detektywa.

Holmes zerknął kątem oka na nauczycielkę, która przyglądał się im z lekkim zakłopotaniem. Najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, jak wybrnąć z faux pas, które przed sekundą popełniła.

– Bardzo dziękujemy za miejsca – odezwał się, zanim kobieta zaczęłaby prostować poprzednią wypowiedź. Nie chciał, żeby John usłyszał, że wzięła go za ojca Rosie.

– Ależ proszę. Miłego oglądania – odparła z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

– Kto to był? – zapytał Watson, kiedy zajęli miejsca.

– Organizatorka przedstawienia – odrzekł cicho, przekazując mu Rosie. Blondyn zerknął w kierunku kobiety, siedzącej przy scenie. Ta, zauważywszy go, uśmiechnęła się z zawstydzeniem, szybko odwracając wzrok.

– Powiedziałeś jej coś?

– Nie – mruknął, zerkając w końcu na Johna. – Czemu pytasz?

– Dziwnie na nas patrzy – wyjaśnił ściszonym tonem, przysuwając się do detektywa, gdyż światła odrobinę przygasły i z głośników ustawionych po bokach podestu, popłynęła świąteczna melodia.

– Może się jej podobasz? – szepnął detektyw, aby odwieść Johna jak najdalej od prawdy.

Straszy z mężczyzn spojrzał na niego, z zastanowieniem marszcząc brwi, a następnie znowu skierował wzrok na atrakcyjną kobietę. Bo musiał przyznać, że była ładna.

Dalszą konwersację na ten temat zakończyło odsłonięcie kurtyny. Dzieci siedzące pod sceną, na specjalnie uszykowanych dla nich poduszkach, wydały z siebie entuzjastyczne okrzyki, gdy tylko pierwszy z przebranych za renifery aktorów pojawił się na scenie.

Rosie i pozostałe dzieci były zachwycone kolorowymi strojami i wesołymi piosenkami, dając temu wyraz w najróżniejszy sposób. Szczególnie w formie szeroko pojętego tańca pod sceną.

John nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, gdy mała podrygując jedną nogą, próbowała naśladować tańczące na scenie elfy. Zerknął w bok, skąd od dwudziestu minut nie dochodził żaden dźwięk. Detektyw siedział sztywno, wpatrując się przed siebie zamyślonym wzorkiem.

– Hej, wszystko w porządku? – wyszeptał blondyn, uważniej się mu przyglądając. Detektyw był blady, a pod smutnie patrzącymi oczami, malowały się cienie. Spadek wagi dostrzegł już wcześniej.

Sherlock nawet się nie poruszył, pogrążony we własnych myślach.

– Dobrze się czujesz? – powtórzył, kładąc rękę na kolanie przyjaciela. Dopiero dotyk spowodował, że brunet drgnął lekko. Zamrugał szybko, spoglądając na doktora. – Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał raz jeszcze widząc, że Holmes wreszcie powrócił do rzeczywistości.

– Tak, wszystko w porządku – mruknął, wlepiając wzrok w dłoń Johna, spoczywającą wciąż na jego kolanie. – Muszę tylko zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza – dodał i nie czekając na reakcję doktora, opuścił w pośpiechu salę.

***

Wypadł przed budynek i oparł się o lodowatą ścianę. Świat wirował mu przed oczami, a nogi drżały, jakby miały rozsypać się na drobne. Wziął kilka głęboki wdechów, ale wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje nie ustępowało.

„Czyżby to psychika działała tak na organizm?" – zadał sobie w myślach pytanie.

Silne emocje związane z ostatnimi wydarzeniami oddziaływały niekorzystnie na jego stan zdrowia, ale radził już sobie z tym wcześniej.

– Wszystko w porządku, proszę pana? – Usłyszał jak z oddali głos młodego chłopaka, który wchodził właśnie do budynku. Młodzieniec zatrzymał się, przyglądając się brunetowi z zaniepokojeniem.

– Tak, tak – rzucił, starając się puścić ściany i stanąć prosto. Nie poszło mu jednak najlepiej, bo zachwiał się, na powrót podpierając się zimnego muru.

– Może zadzwonię po pogotowie? – Chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon.

– Nie trzeba. Muszę tylko odpocząć – odpowiedział, samemu nie wierząc we własne słowa.

– Pomogę panu – zaoferował blondyn, podchodząc do detektywa.

Pomysł niezbyt mu się spodobał, ale kiwnął głową na znak, że się zgadza. Obraz cały czas wirował mu przed oczami, a czekało go kilka stopni do pokonania, więc nie miał wyjścia i musiał schować dumę do kieszeni, przełamując przy tym awersję do obcych.

Z pomocą chłopaka doszedł do jednej z ławek, ustawionych wzdłuż alejek niewielkiego skwerku przed ratuszem.

– Na pewno nie chce pan, żebym zadzwonił po pogotowie?

– Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Już mi lepiej – odrzekł między głębokimi oddechami. – Dziękuję.

Młodzieniec nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale oddalił się w stronę ratusza, zerkając jeszcze przez ramię na siedzącego na ławce Holmesa.

Detektyw wsparł głowę o krawędź drewnianego oparcia, przymykając powieki. Nie mógł odgonić myśli o konsekwencjach decyzji, którą musiał oznajmić Johnowi. – „To będzie ostateczne pożegnanie." – Już nigdy nie zobaczy Rosie ani Johna. Nie będzie świadkiem, jak panna Watson wymawia swoje pierwsze, złożone zdanie, jak pierwszy raz idzie do szkoły. Nie zobaczy więcej jej uśmiechu, ani nie usłyszy płaczu. Nie weźmie w ramiona, ani nie ucałuje na noc. Już nie przeczyta jej żadnej książki. Nie usłyszy jej dźwięcznego śmiechu. Nie będzie już częścią jej życia.

„Ale tak będzie lepiej" – powtórzył sobie w duchu, próbując pogodzić się z tą wizją. „Jest mała. Zapomni."

Przelotna myśl, że gdyby życie potoczyło się inaczej, mogliby żyć razem na Baker Street jak rodzina, ścisnęła mu serce. Nie mógł jednak dłużej tego ciągnąć. Decyzja została podjęta. Należało ją tylko oznajmić Watsonowi.

„Powiem mu po Nowym Roku" – postanowił, wciąż nie będąc gotowym na rozstanie. Chciał odwlec tę chwilę jak najbardziej mógł, ale był świadomy, że czas gra na jego niekorzyść. – „Nigdy nie będę gotów... ale muszę to zrobić." – Otworzył oczy. Świat przestał wreszcie falować. – „Dla Johna i Rosie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trzeba korzystać póki wena tkwi w depresyjno-melancholijnym nastroju, tak więc skrobnęłam kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że każdy znajdzie w nim coś dla siebie (przyjemnego bądź przygnębiającego, jak kto woli). ;)
> 
> Czas oznajmienia decyzji zbliża się wielkimi krokami. Co na to John? - Wkrótce się dowiecie.
> 
> Komentujcie śmiało. Chętnie poznam Wasze opinie. ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Odczucia po 4 sezonie musiały zostać w końcu wylane na papier. Jakbym się nie starała napisać czegoś przyjemnego, wychodzi taki oto tekst. Ktoś jeszcze ma posezonową traumę?


End file.
